I'll Do Anything
by Animelover2398
Summary: If you had to to give up your way of life to save it for those dear to you what would you do? This is a story about a girl who is face with that very question, her answer, and the consequences of the answer. No matter what she decides one thing is for sure; evreything is about to change for this girl.
1. A perfect Life

**Hi, so this is the second story I've written. I hope you like it but I will warn you in advance that this chapter is like a prologue so nothing that exciting will happen in this chapter, sorry. It's starts getting exciting next chapter so come back and read it when I release it. **

**Now onto chapter one.**

* * *

Summer break had just ended, this means back to school at the infamous Ouran Academy. I'm the daughter of Tadashi Yamada, fifteen year old Madoka Yamada. My dad sells drugs to the Ohtori hospital group, and due to this lower social standing I'm in class 2-C.

But I don't mind this lower social standing, in my opinion I have everything.I have two loving parents, an annoying but precious little brother and sister, friends, servants, and my family is financially stable. In other words, a perfect life.

Today is the second week of my second term, the skies are clear, there's a light breeze, and plenty of sunshine. On beautiful September days like today, my siblings and I have the driver drop us off a block from school so that we can walk the rest of the way to school because. Personally, I like the exercise I get through walking.

As we walked to school I glanced down at my little brother, he's five years old and in class K-C, elementary level. His name is Hiroki, he has black hair and hazel.

Then I glance at my little sister, Sakura. She has thin, knee length black hair and large light brown eyes. Sakura is seven years old and is in class 2-C, elementary level. Unfortunately, my little sister is very frail, she gets sick easily and feints if she works to hard. My parents spend a lot of money on her medicine and on keeping the house free of dust.

As we enter the gate to Ouran Acadamey, I brush my fingers through my thick dark brown bangs that skim the top of my large dark brown eyes. Then I run my fingers through my mid-back length hair trying to undue all the knots that had formed during my walk to school. I'm 5'5" and I'm perfectly satisfied with being average height wise.

Once I was done fixing my hair, I dropped my siblings off at the elementary school before continuing to the high school. As I entered the massive building, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face-to-face with my two best friends, Kiyomi Murakami and Yuka Sasaki.

Kiyomi is sixteen years old, she has long light pink hair tied with a ribbon an inch from the end of her hair with side swept bangs that partly cover her right eye. She's 5'6" and has hazel eyes, she's in class 2-C with me.

Yuka is fifteen years old, she has shoulder length layered black hair with bangs that are cut symmetrically, framing her face. She's 5'4" and has dark green eyes, she's in class 1-B.

"Yuka! Kiyomi! How are you? I've missed you sooooo much!" I said while embracing my friends.

"Right back at you!" Yuka answered, smiling while hugging me.

"I missed you so much too!" Kiyomi said throwing her arms around my neck from behind me.

Both my friends had missed the first week of the second term for various reasons.

"School is always better with you two here," I said while pushing my friends off me.

"You bet it is!" Said Yuka.

"I hate to say this but if we don't move now we are gonna be late for class," Kiyomi said while pointing at her watch.

"You're right, see you at lunch," I said turning to Yuka.

"Okay, see you two then!" Yuka responded before running off to her class room.

Kiyomi and I smiled at each other before dashing down the hall to our class room, slipping into out seats right as the teacher walked in.

**XXXXXXX**

The lunch bell, the long awaited deliverer of freedom that most pupils anxiously await to hear. When I heard the friendly chiming of the lunch bell, I swiftly gathered up my books and looked over at Kiyomi whose desk is right behind mine.

"Ready to go?" I asked standing up.

"Yep," Kiyomi replied as she got out of her seat and then together we headed to class 1-B.

"Wanna eat in the rose garden today?" Yuka chirped as she joined Kiyomi and I as we walked to the lunch room.

"Sure," we both replied with a smile.

After getting our food in the cafeteria, we headed out to one of the empty pavilions in the rose garden. As I sat down I could feel the warm sun on my back, I could smell the fragrant aroma of the flowers wafting through the air, and I could here the subtle sound of the birds singing and the happy voices of various other students who had come out to enjoy this perfect September day.

"Man, it's days like today that make me feel like all I wanna do is sit under a tree and read a good book," Kiyomi commented between bites of food.

"Do you know what else days like to day make me wanna do?" Yuka asked with a sparkle in her eye. "They make me wanna be surrounded by handsome boys!"

I rolled my eyes at Yuka as I said, "so, that was your _subtle_ way of telling us that you want to go to the host club this afternoon?"

"Yes!" Yuka said, clapping her hands together. "I know it's not your favorite thing to do but we haven't gone in forever!"

"What do you think?" I asked Kiyomi.

Resting her chin on her hand she answered, "why not? I don't like going everyday but every now and then is enjoyable. And, like Yuka said, we haven't gone all summer."

"Well..." I said slowly.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee!" Yuka asked, giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"As long as we all request the same host I don't mind going. Besides, it is kind of fun to visit the host club every once in a while."

"Yes!" Yuka exclaimed doing a fist pump while Kiyomi and I just laughed at her.

**XXXXXXX**

Classes had ended five minutes ago and Kiyomi, Yuka, and I were standing in a sea of girls waiting for the mahogany double doors that led to the music room three to open.

_'I can't believe all these girls spend every afternoon in the host club,' _

"Look! They're opening!" Yuka whispered in delight while giving my arm a death squeeze.

Sure enough, the doors slowly opened revealing a blinding light and a gust of wind full of rose petals.

_'How do they do that?!'_

I squinted my eyes against the bright light which gradually dimmed and I heard a silky, "welcome," emanate from seven handsome men who were dressed as police officers.

Instantly the other girls started fangirling and surging forward, trying to be the first girl acknowledged by the hosts.

"Eeek, they're the most dashing officers I've ever seen!"

"Tamaki, will you be my host today?"

"Kyoya, when's your next event?"

"Doesn't Haruhi make a perfect policeman?!"

This was some of the chatter of the various girls as they entered the host club.

During the other girls' frenzy, Kiyomi, and I edged closer to Yuka, sandwiching her in between us. When all the other girls were inside the club room; Kiyomi, Yuka, and I found ourselves standing awkwardly in the door way. Kiyomi and I immediately pushed Yuka forward, after all, this was _her_ idea.

"Why hello ladies, don't be shy, come on in," Tamaki said as he brushed his dusty-blond hair out of his eyes.

As we awkwardly entered the room Kyoya said, "Hello, Miss Murakami, Miss Sasaki, and Miss Yamada. It's been a while since you last graced us with your presence. So, why do you want to request?"

"Hello Ohtori," I said while walking forward. "Who has three open seats left?"

"Let me see... Both Tamaki and I have three seats left."

"Great, we'll take,-"

"Tamaki!" Yuka shouted, jumping into a seat by Tamaki.

"I guess we're requesting Tamaki," Kiyomi said as she sat down on the left side of Yuka while I sat on Yuka's right.

After pouring us all tea, Tamaki started dramatically complimenting all his customers one by one.

For example, when Tamaki turned to Kyomi he said, "My dear Kiyomi, your soft sweet pink hair reminds me of the light pink clouds you see during the most beautiful sunsets."

"T-thank you," Kiyomi stuttered, taking a sip of tea to hide her embarrassment.

"And you, Yuka, your soft flawless skin reminds me of pristine white snow."

"Tamaki!" Yuka whispered with hearts in her eyes.

"And last, but certainly not least, Madoka, your large beautiful brown eyes are as comforting as a warm fire on a cold evening."

When he said this I could feel my cheeks heat up and I could hear Yuka giggling at me.

"It's very kind of you to say that," I mumbled completely embarked.

"Think nothing of it," Tamaki replied cheerfully.

After this we all fell into idle chatter about today's lovely weather and, before I knew it, it was already closing time.

"Thank you for coming!" The hosts chorused as all the girl reluctantly left the host club

"So, was that fun?!" Yuka asked as we exited the building.

"Yes, I'll admit going to the host club today was fun," I said as I smiled at my friend.

"I knew you guys would like it!" Yuka beamed.

"Yeah, just don't get a big head," Kyomi teased.

"What?! Me!? Never!" Yuka said, feigning shock and offense.

Kiyomi and I laughed at her before I said good bye as Kiyomi and Yuka headed off to their limos. I on the other hand, headed towards the elementary school to pick up my siblings.

"Hey! how was your day?" I asked my bright eyed brother and sister as they bounded off the bench they had been waiting for me on.

"It was perfect!" They said while each of them grabbed one of my hands.

_'Yeah, today was perfect,' _I silently agreed.

* * *

**A little slow, right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. I promise stuff starts happening the next chapter so just be patient. Patience is a virtue! At least that's what's yelled at me when I get impatient. **

**See you next chapter!**

**-Karolyn Grace. **


	2. The Letter

**Yay! Chapter two, the story is about to get interesting! I want to thank all you who are bothering to read my story that I literally wrote on a whim. If even one of you likes it that will be great!**

**Now enough chatter, go read the chapter!**

* * *

It was now Thursday, Kiyomi, Yuka, and I were all in cooking room two. Because cooking class is an 'optional' class we were all able to sign up for the same class.

Now when I say 'optional' I don't actually mean optional. In Ouran, there are about twenty different 'optional' classes and every student is required to take at least one of them; hence the sarcastic 'optional.'

"Attention class!" The peppy voice of our young female teacher echoed throughout the room, drowning out our idle chatter. "Today we are going to learn how to make crepes. First, combine one cup of flour, one and a half cups of milk, two eggs, and one tablespoon of cooking oil; then beat this mixture with a whisk."

"Only four ingredients? I thought crepes were more complicated then that," Yuka chirped while dumping the flour into a bowl.

"Quiet," Kiyomi hissed, "Miss Chino is about to tell us how to prepare the fruit sauce."

Almost immediately after she sad this, Miss Chino said, "for the fruit sauce, take an eight ounce bag of frozen berries and put it in a pot. Then take and combine a cup of sugar and a tablespoon of corn starch and dump it into the pot. Next add a cup of water and stir until everything is dissolved, then turn on the stove."

Fifteen minutes after this set of instructions I said, "alright, I've got the sauce made. How are the crepes coming along?"

"The ones Kiyomi made came out perfectly! But mine all fell apart and got mutated... Beware of the mutated crepes!" Yuka said pretending to be a zombie/mutant.

"Hey! You're letting your crepe burn!" Kiyomi said as she smacked Yuka on the back of her head.

"Oops," Yuka giggled before going over to the stove to clean up her mess.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey! Why didn't you two wait for me after class?" Yuka asked running up from behind Kiyomi and I and turning around so that she was walking backwards in front of us.

"We didn't wait for you because we're going to the library," Kiyomi replied calmly.

"SO?! Were you guys trying to ditch me?" Yuka asked, giving us her famous sad eyes.

"We weren't trying to ditch you," I said putting a hand on my friend's shoulder. "We're just going to the library, which means we have to be _quiet_. Something that is extremely hard for you to do."

"That's not fair!" Yuka cried indignantly, turning on her heals and marching forward. "I can be quiet!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kiyomi and I asked as we laughed at our loud, noisy, friend.

"I can be quiet! That is if I _want_ to!" Yuka said while darting forward.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called after my friend who was disappearing into the crowded hallway.

"I'm headed to the library! See you there!" Yuka called over her shoulder with her jet black hair streaming out behind her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kiyomi and I yelled as we chased after our crazy friend.

As Kiyomi and I silently slipped into the library we saw Yuka perched on a table with a fashion magazine in her hands. "Over here, slow pokes!" Yuka whispered waving her hand at us.

"I can't believe the librarian hasn't kicked you out yet," Kiyomi stated dryly as we walked over to Yuka.

"I told you I could be quiet," Yuka responded cheerily.

"Alright, let's find that book you wanted, Kiyomi, before Yuka's self-control disappears," I said.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know!" Yuka said indignantly.

"Shssssh!" The librarian said, making Yuka say a quiet,

"Sorry!"

**XXXXXXX**

"So, do you guys want to go shopping?" I asked my friends after we had left the library.

"Ugg, no." Kiyomi and Yuka replied groaning.

"Oh, come on! I went to the host club like you wanted on Monday, it's my turn to choose what we do."

"Fine," Kiyomi said, leaning against her locker. "You can choose whatever you want _besides_ shopping."

"Okay, how about we - Hey! What are you doing?!"

The reason I was cut off was because two certain red-heads had come flying down the halls, hooking their arms under my arms, and dragging me behind them as they continued to race down the corridor.

"Sorry Miss Yamada," the red head on my left started.

"But Kyoya asked specifically for you," the red head on my right finished.

"Why does Ohtori want to see me?" I asked perplexed.

"Don't know, Miss Yamada, we're just following orders," the red-heads replied as they dragged me up the stairs.

"Yuka! Kiyomi! Save me!" I called out to my friends who had been chasing after me the whole time.

"Don't worry, Madoka, we're coming!" They called as they ran up the stairs behind us.

The hallways past by in a flash then, all of a sudden, I was flung through double doors where I smacked against someone tall with an "ooff!" I looked up a little dazed to see that it was Mori I had knocked into. "Sorry!" I squeaked while taking a step back.

"It's fine," Mori replied, obviously not fazed a bit.

"I see you made it here in one piece, Miss Yamada," Kyoya said while looking up from his black notebook as he leaned back into the armchair he was sitting in.

"Um, yeah," I replied as I walked over to Kyoya and sat in a love seat that was opposite to him. "So, Ohtori, what's so important that you had the devil doppelgangers kidnap me?"

"I'm sorry for the way the twins brought you here, it was merely supposed to be an escorting not a kidnapping," Ohtori said, pushing up his glasses, making them glint.

_'That makes him look even more intimidating.'_

"The reason I had Hikaru and Kaoru bring you here was so that I could give you this." As he said this, Ohtori leaned over and handed me a ivory letter which was closed by a golden seal that had the letters H.C. on it, presumably standing for 'host club.'

I stared at the letter for a second, then I carefully opened it and read it. While I did this everyone in the room was quiet; all eyes were focused on me.

This is what the mysterious letter said:

**Dear Madoka Yamada,**

**I am pleased to tell you that you are the lucky customer who was randomly selected to be the guest of honor at our _Back to School Masquerade Ball. _By being the guest of honor, you will have the privilege to accompany the host of your choice in the first dance, you will have a chance to dance with every host at least once during the night, and you will also be escorted home by the host of your choice. Once again, congratulations. We look forward to seeing you at the ball.**

**Sincerely****,**

**The Host Club.**

"Guest of Honor?" I mumbled to myself as I reread the letter.

During this awkward silence, my friends Yuka and Kiyomi burst through the doors of the club room.

While Kiyomi was catching her breath, Yuka flew over to my side and said, "Madoka, are you all right? What do the hosts want with you? Hey, what's this letter for?" As she said this, Yuka plucked the letter out of my hands and ran over to the other side of the club room.

"Hey! Give that back! Haven't you ever been told that it's impolite to read other people's mail?!" I asked as I sprang up from my seat and chased after my friend.

"Tamaki," Ohtori said calmly.

"I'm on it," Tamaki replied heading over to Yuka who was now exclaiming,

"guest of honor?! I didn't know you were having a ball! Why did Madoka get selected when she doesn't even come here that often?"

"My lovely maiden," Tamaki said silkily as he softly grabbed Yuka's chin, tilting it up so that he was looking Yuka straight in the eyes. "If you will be so kind as to give me the letter, my friend, Kyoya, will explain everything."

"O-okay," Yuka said, handing the letter to Tamaki while her face turned scarlet.

"Wow, I can't believe he got Yuka to calm down so easily," Kiyomi commented nonchalantly as she took the letter from Tamaki and sat down next to me, handing me the letter.

"So Ohtori, would you please explain the meaning of this letter?" I asked as I slipped the letter into my bag which my friends had so kindly grabbed when the twins had kidnapped me.

"Of course, as you can see we are throwing a ball for our guests, and since the beginning of the school year till yesterday, ever person who came to the host club had her name entered for the guest of honor raffling."

"I've come to the host club twice since school started," Yuka pipped. "But this is the first time I've heard of this."

"That's because we haven't told anybody yet," Kyoya responded calmly.

Then Tamaki entered the conversation saying, "you see, if the other girls knew about this they would become jealous. So in order to save the feelings of all our customers, we kept this a secret."

"And we expect you to do the same," Kyoya said sternly as if he was scolding a naughty two year old. "We don't want the news getting out."

"I understand," I said nodding my head. "My friends and I will keep this a secret."

"Good," Ohtori said sounding satisfied.

"Since you girls are here already, why don't you stay for the host club?" Hunny asked, bouncing over to Kiyomi and I. "Takashi and I would love to have you! Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori replied.

I glanced over at Yuka who was making goo-goo eyes at Tamaki while Kiyomi looked longingly at Mori. Although she won't admit it, she has a major crush on Mori.

"Since we are already here, why not?" I said smiling at my friends.

"Great!" Tamaki said standing up. "Kyoya, will you get these three seated while we open up?"

"So who do you wish to request today?" Kyoya asked, getting out the registration book.

"Tamaki!" Yuka said clapping her hands together.

"Um... Mori, please," Kiyomi said hesitantly.

"What about you, Miss Yamada?" Kyoya asked after he had seated my friends.

"Um, I'll take..."

"Miss Madoka! Are you in here?!"

I turned around to see the elementary school nurse standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Kinoshita?" I asked in bewilderment

"May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked quietly.

Nodding my head to her, I said, "excuse me for a second, Ohtori," then I walked over to the nurse.

Mrs. Kinoshita immediately whispered in my ear; what she said caused my eyes to fly open.

"Um, Ohtori, I have to go," I said turning around to face Kyoya who was looking at me curiously.

"Why so sudden?" He asked casually.

"My sister needs me," was all I said before turning on my heal, following the nurse out the door before sprinting to the elementary school nurse's office.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like this chapter? Please say yes. Anyhow, sorry this ended in a cliff hanger especially since it's only chapter two but it just happened to be one of those chapters where you have two choices: make the chapter unusually long or end in a cliff hanger. You obviously see which one I choose.**

**Next time: An attack.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	3. An Attack

**Here's chapter three. So far nobody has reviewed, followed, or favorited; truthfully, that stings. Whatever, I wrote this story for my own amusement so I don't care that much. **

**The biggest problem so far is that barely anyone is reading my story. So I have a question for you: does my summary suck? If it does let me know and I will change it.**

**Now enough of my boring chatter, go read chapter three!**

* * *

"Miss Madoka, your sister is having an attack." These words whispered by the nurse, Mrs. Kinoshita, made me grow fearful.

My little sister, Sakura, has a condition where she gets sick very easily and where physical and mental stress causes her pulse to become irregular, often resulting in Sakura passing out. Normally, cold water or a strong fume can wake her up, causing her to regain a normal pulse. But sometimes she gets what we call an 'attack.' This is when she can't be woken up and she needs a stimulant injected into her blood stream to revive her.

The only problem with this is that the average stimulant contains multiple drugs that Sakura is violently allergic to. So five years ago my dad, who is a pharmacist, developed a stimulant that works, so my dad had given the school a supply of it to use when Sakura has an attack. But when the school ran out of this drug, they didn't inform my father; so now Sakura is having an attack and there is no way to stop it.

As I ran from the high school building to the elementary school building, I thanked God for all the gym lessons I had taken here at Ouran because now I would reach my sister sooner. It's funny what you are thankful for in time like these.

I entered the building and various classrooms flashed by in my peripheral vision as I rocketed down the hall to the nurse's office.

When I threw the door to the nurse's office open, I saw Sakura lying unconscious on the canopy bed with her skin a ghostly white.

"Do you know what's in your dad's stimulant?" The nurse asked anxiously as her eyes darted to the monitor that was displaying my sister's irregular heart-beat.

"No, but I'm calling my dad right now," I answered grimly with my phone already to my ear.

"Madoka? What is it? I can't really talk right now, I have an important meeting to attend," said my dad.

"DAD! Sakura's having an attack and the school's out of the stimulant. You need to get here fast!"

I heard dad mumble something to his secretary about having the vice-president attend the meeting in his place, then he said clearly, "I'm on my way." Then he hung up.

"He's bringing the stimulant," I said to the pacing nurse before grabbing my unconscious sister's hand.

While I sat next to the bed, holding Sakura's cold hand, I watched the monitor which was showing my sister's sporadic pulse.

One beep, five second pause, then three beeps in a second, then two beeps in three seconds, then two beaps in a second for seven seconds in a row.

_'Hurry Dad!' _I prayed internally as I watched my sister growing paler as she was struggling to breath.

Five minutes later my dad burst into the nurse's office; he was still wearing his business suit. I grabbed Sakura's arm and held it flat while my dad injected the needle into her vein and released the stimulant into her bloodstream.

Everybody held their breaths, waiting to see if it would work.

Two minutes later, Sakura opened her eyes and her heart beat stabilized, causing us all to sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Sakura asked weakly.

"You had an attack, sweetie," dad said, patting her on the head.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I whispered as I hugged my little sister with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

"Don't be," I said gently, "it wasn't your fault."

"Let's go home," dad said picking Sakura up, carrying her to the limo

"I'll go get Hiroki," I said as I left the nurses' office.

I went to the playground, knowing that's the most likely place for him to be. Sure enough, when I entered the playground I saw my little brother swinging on a swing.

"Hikoki, time to go," I said grabbing one of the chains; thus, stopping the swing.

"But I don't want to go!" Hiroki whined.

"I don't care, Sakura just had an attack and we need to bring her home. Besides, we have a bigger play set at home."

"But I don't have anyone to play with at home!" Hiroki said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'll play with you," I said kindly.

"No!" Was the only answer got.

"Fine, have it your way," I mumbled as I grabbed Hikori and slung him over my shoulder. Then I carried him, Hiroki struggling all the way, off the playground and out into the front where the limo was waiting.

As I set my brother down and pushed him into the limo, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Kyoya Ohtori holding my school bag.

"You left this in the club room, Miss Yamada," Ohtori said kindly, handing my bag to me.

"Thank you, Ohtori," I said taking my bag from him.

"Please, call me Kyoya," he said as he helped me into the limo.

"Alright Kyoya, but in return you have to call me Madoka."

"Certainly Madoka. Will we be seeing you at the host club tomorrow?"

"Yes, I kind of owe you for today," I answered a little embarrassed.

"I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye Madoka," and with that, Kyoya closed the limo's door and we drove away.

**XXXXXXX**

Ding dong ding dong. _'Ugg, stupid grandfather clock, why'd you have to wake me up?' _I thought as I pulled the sheets over my head.

"At least today is the last day of school for the week," I murmured to myself.

"Miss Yamada, time to get up," my maid called through my door.

"I'm up, Miss Saten," I moaned.

"Then get out of bed," my eighteen year old maid said cheerily as she walked into my room.

"What time is it?" I asked ignoring Saten's command.

"Eight ten," my maid replied calmly.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, flying out of my bed. "That means I only have twenty minutes till school starts!"

After throwing on my uniform, brushing my hair and teeth, and lightly applying make-up, I grabbed my school bag off my desk. That's when I noticed the time displayed by my clock; 7:10 am.

"Kairi Saten! Why did you tell me that it was eight ten when now it's only seven ten?!"

"To get you out of bed," Kairi said giggling.

"I'm going to have breakfast," I mumbled, stalking out of my room leaving my maid behind who was laughing at me.

I was eating breakfast when my dad came tearing down the stairs, putting his suit blazer on while he slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked, quite surprised that he needed to be somewhere this early in the morning.

"Mr. Ohtori just called saying he wants to speak with me," dad said quickly as he rushed out the door before I could answer.

"Have a good day," I called after him before sighing and returning to my breakfast.

**XXXXXXX**

Being Friday, school was easy and passed by quickly. I was just putting the books I didn't need into my locker when someone jumped onto my back and covered my eyes.

"Yuka! Get off," I demanded as I tried to push her off me.

"Not until you tell me why you ran off with the elementary school nurse," Yuka sang in my ear.

"I won't tell you until you get off," I contoured.

With a "hmph" Yuka slid off my back, allowing me to stand up straight again.

When I turned to face Yuka I saw Kiyomi standing next to her, but because we have all the same classes, Kiyomi already knew why I left early yesterday. I beckoned Yuka to come closer, then I whispered, "Sakura had an attack yesterday and the nurse had run out of the stimulant."

"Is Sakura alright?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's fine," I answered.

Yuka, Kiyomi, and I had been friends since elementary school so they knew all about Sakura's attacks.

As we walked away from the lockers I cleared my throat and said, "do you guys want to go to the host club today?"

Both Yuka and Kiyomi froze and then looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Kiyomi stuttered. "It's just.-"

"I thought_ you _asked if we wanted to go to the host club!" Yuka said laughing.

"I did," I said, tapping my foot in annoyance.

My friends stared for a second then Kiyomi said, "why do you want to go to the host club? I thought you didn't like it."

"I don't, it's just..." I said reluctantly, " yesterday, Kyoya returned my school bag that I had left in the club room and I sort of promised to request him today."

"Ha! You got tricked into going to the host club!" Yuka laughed.

"Wait Kyoya, not Ohtori?" Kiyomi asked.

"He told me to call him that," I muttered.

"Oooo, are you falling for a host?" Yuka asked slyly.

"No!" I said blushing.

"You just blushed," Kiyomi said accusingly.

"That's because you two are embarrassing me!" I said blushing even more.

"Sure, whatever you say," Yuka said. "Anyways, I have to attend a party tonight so I can't go to the host club."

"And I have tons of homework," Kiyomi said,"so I won't be able to come either."

"Wait! So I have to go to the host club _alone_?" I said in despair.

"Yep!" My two best friends said before linking their arms and leaving me to go to the host club alone.

_'What great friends,'_ I thought sarcastically as I walked -alone- to the host club.

By the time I reached the host club they had already been hosting for a half an hour. Then another half hour past by while I paced in front of the double doors, trying to build up enough courage to walk in there.

"A promise is a promise, I have to go in there." While mumbling this to myself, I took a deep breath, and pushed open one of the doors just enough so that I could slip inside.

Once I entered I saw that everyone was already entertaining guests. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone so I just stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming, Miss Yamada." I turned my head to the right to see Kyoya beckoning me to sit by him.

"I thought I told you yesterday that you could call me Madoka," I said with a hint of annoyance as I slipped into the seat next to Kyoya.

"It must have slipped my mind," Kyoya said with a smirk.

After this small exchange, I made small talk with Kyoya and the other girls. I was at least acquainted with all the other girls because they were the most level-headed girls in school; the most sane guest obviously request the most sane host.

Before I knew it, it was closing time for the club. When I got up to leave, I felt a hand on my arm, I turned around to see that it was Kyoya who was preventing me from leaving.

"Do you need something, Kyoya?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about something," Kyoya said as he led me towards the back room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know why you left suddenly yesterday. What did the nurse want, Miss Yamada?" Kyoya asked, starring intently into my eyes. His gaze was so intense that I think he could see my soul.

I gulped and took a step back,_ 'why can't he just call me Madoka? He'd be a lot less scary if he did.'_

Then in a wavering voice I said, "Mrs. Kinoshita, I mean, the nurse came to tell me that my little sister feinted."

Kyoya gave me a once over and grinned slyly before crossing the room in three steps. He slammed a hand against the wall to my right, then he grabbed my chin with his other hand and said in a low voice, "you aren't telling me everything."

"How'd you know?" I squeaked.

"I can tell, it's as simple as that."

_'This guy is scary and confusing.' _I sighed before looking Kyoya in the eye and saying, "my sister had an attack."

I then explained my sister's condition and the dire predicament we were in yesterday. I concluded my explanation saying, "that's why I left suddenly, I didn't mean any offense."

Kyoya's eyes searched my face before he stepped back and said, "I believe you. Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Yamada."

"No problem, Ohtori. Have a good weekend!" I called as I waved goodbye and left the host club.

* * *

**So, your humble opinion would be welcomed. I can't fix anything that's wrong if you don't tell me, I'm not a mind reader (though I wish I was). Well, regardless of my little rant at the top I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, come back and read the next one!**

**Next time: Eavesdropping.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	4. Eavesdropping

**Hi everybody! This is my fourth chapter, Eavesdropping. I hope you like it!**

**I want to thank** kittycat** for reviewing and** TsugumiSora **for following and favoriting my story.**** I love it when people follow, favorite, or review my story so you two are my favorite readers as of now!**

**Now enough of my blabbing, read the chapter!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, dad had come home late last night and he had already left for work by the time I got up. So I haven't seen him since yesterday morning.

_'I hope nothing's wrong at work. Dad doesn't usually go to work on Saturdays.' _I was sitting on my porch swing which was on my private balcony that was attached to my bedroom/suite when I was thinking this.

I was wearing a light brown dress that had a v-neck and three-quarter length sleeves. The dress had a dark blue sash around the waist and the skirt of the dress was pleated. Underneath my dress and showing in the opening of the v-neck was a dark blue camisole that matched the sash.

Unless I'm going to some special event I usually don't mess with my hair so it was simply hanging down my back.

"Hey Madoka! Wanna go to the mall?"

I leaned over the railing of my balcony, which was facing the front lawn, and I saw my friends Kiyomi and Yuka waving at me from the ground.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! I'll be right down." After grabbing my purse, I raced down two flights of stairs and out the front door where I joined my friends in Kiyomi's limo.

Once we got to the mall I turned to my friends and said, "is there anything in particular that you wanted to look for?"

"Actually, there is something we wanted to look for," Kiyomi said as we walked through the crowded mall. "We want to look for outfits for the host club's ball."

"Wait, won't it seem suspicious if we ran into a classmate?" I asked.

"Not at all," Yuka said as she danced around Kiyomi and I.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the host club put up an announcement for the ball on their website!" Yuka said, walking backwards in front of me.

"Come on, there's a store I had in mind," Kiyomi said as she grabbed one of mine and Yuka's hands and dragged us off to a store.

"Where are we?..." I trailed off as I saw rows and rows of designer dresses, shoes, handbags, ect.

"Look! It's the Hitachiin twins. Over here Hikaru! Kaoru!" Yuka shouted while jumping up and down and waving her arms over her head.

"Why are the devils here?" I mumbled as the twins approached us.

"This is their mother's store. Didn't you see the sign out front?" Kiyomi said casually.

"No, _somebody_ was dragging me through this crowded mall at the speed of light," I commented dryly.

"What are you girls doing here?" Hikaru, I think, asked as he and his twin reached us.

"We're looking for dresses to wear at the host club's ball," Kiyom said.

"Will you two help us pick out dresses, pleeeaasssee!" Yuka begged.

"Sure, shrimp," the other twin said. "Hikaru and I will help you pick out dresses."

_'Yay, I got the twins right, for once. But Kaoru just called Yuka a shrimp, how is she not insulted?'_

"The only thing we ask for in return is that you try on whatever we want," Hikaru concluded.

"Deal!" Yuka said excitedly.

"Let's look at the dresses over here," the twins said, leading us to the back of the store.

The twins found a dress for Yuka first. After trying on thirteen dresses, they settled on a silver mid-calf length dress with dark purple lining and a dark purple sash tied under the breasts. The sleeves were made out of a transparent silver material that was lightly ruffled and reached the elbow.

Then Yuka picked out a purple mask with silver accents and open-toed purple heals with a small flower made out of diamonds on the outer ankle of each shoe.

Kiyomi was next, she tried on ten dresses before she and the twins agreed on a floor length light blue dress. The dress was one shouldered with a flowing sleeve that had a triangular shape with the point brushing the top of the elbow. There was dark brown beading around the neckline and a dark brown sash, tied in the front, around the waist.

Hikaru and Kaoru picked out dark brown flats with light blue transparent flowers on the toes of the shoes; they also picked out a dark brown mask set with light blue rhinestones.

When it was my turn, I tried on seven dresses before choosing a dark blue dress that stopped two inches above the ankle. The dress had a black sash around the waist, tied to the side. The dress was form fitting to the waist but when it past the sash it flowed out softly to right above my ankle with a sparkly black mesh sticking out underneath it.

The Hitachiins finished off my outfit with a black mask that had dark blue accents and dark blue one-inch heals with black stones placed where the criss-crossing straps met the shoe.

"Thanks for helping us find these dresses," Kiyomi, Yuka, and I said as we left the store.

"No problem," the twins answered before starting their twincest act for some reason; I ignored it, Kiyomi giggled, and Yuka swooned.

Then we said goodbye and headed back into the crowded mall

**XXXXXXX**

My friends and I had spent the whole day at the mall, now it was five in the evening and I had just been dropped off at home by my friends.

As I walked in the door and stepped out of my shoes, I heard my dad's voice echo down the hall.

_'Dad's back!' _I thought joyfully as I ran silently down the hall.

As I got closer to my dad's voice, I could here my mom and dad talking in low voices to each other.

I stood stalk still as I heard their worried voices, then I silently crept next to the door, slouched down next to it, and listened to their conversation.

"Is it that bad?" Mom asked.

"I'm afraid so. When Sakura had her attack on Thursday I had asked Mr. Kongo to take my place but..." My dad said trailing off.

Mr. Kongo is the vice-president of my dad's company, but he can be a little brash at times.

"But?" My mom prompted.

"But during the meeting he refused to cooperate with Mr. Ohtori's new business contract. Kongo swore, things got ugly, and it ended with Kongo storming out of the meeting.

"Yesterday, when Ohtori spoke with me, I apologized and promised to fire Mr. Kongo but Ohtori had already made up his mind; he's cancelling all business between our companies."

"No," my mother gasped with disbelief filling her voice. "Doesn't business with the Ohtori's-"

"Account for over fifty percent of our income? Yes," dad said, cutting mom off. "This means a drastic change in lifestyle for us. We'll have to fire most of our staff, we'll have to get rid of our chauffeurs and sell our limos, and no more buying unnecessary things."

"What about our children's education?" Mom asked.

"We've already paid this years tuition so they can finish off this year of school at Ouran"

"Well this sounds doable... Right?" My mom asked when dad did not respond.

"I'm afraid not," my dad said grimly. "The drugs in the stimulant for Sakura are extremely expensive. In other words, we won't be able to afford the supplies needed to make Sakura's stimulant."

"But, but... But what will we do? Sakura could die without the stimulant!" Mom said, bursting into tears.

"I know. Today I talked with my brother and he's willing to care for Sakura, he's even willing to pay for the drugs needed in the stimulant... Of course that means that Sakura will have to live with my brother but I just don't know what else we can do."

I didn't want to hear any more; I stood up half way, took a few steps back, and then I fled up the stairs to my bedroom.

I silently closed my door and locked it, then I sat on the edge of my bed and tried to take in what I had just heard.

_'No more business with the Ohtori's? But we've done business together for as long as I can remember. _

_'Having Sakura live with uncle Toma? No, I can't let that happen. This is all just a big mistake, it has to be!'_

I flopped onto my back and stared at the celling for half an hour.

_'Guess I'll have to return the dress. I wonder how Kyoya will react to me refusing to go to the ball?'_

My eyes suddenly grew large and I sat straight up.

_'Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Kyoya was there when the nurse came to get me, maybe I can convince him to talk to his father about forgiving my father because of the circumstances!'_

I sprang up off my bed, brushed my hair, put on some make-up, and dashed out the door. I ran up to my favorite chauffeur and told him, "I need a ride to the Ohtori estate."

**XKyoyaX****  
**

I had just finished balancing the host club's account and not surprisingly, Tamaki had over spent on supplies for the ball. Since I knew my friend so well, I had given him a budget with less money than we could actually afford; so even with Tamaki's over spending we still had plenty of money.

"Excuse me master Ohtori, you have a visitor."

I looked up to see a maid standing timidly in the door way. "Who is it?" I asked, standing up.

"A girl named Madoka Yamada. She says that she's a friend from school."

"Tell her that I'll see her in a minute."

"Of course," the maid said, leaving my room.

I can already guess what Miss Yamada is here for; she wants to talk about why we stopped doing business with her family.

I sighed,_ 'the sooner I do this the sooner it will be over.' _

As I walked into the room Yamada was in I gave her a quick survey. I could tell from the way that she was fiddling with her skirt that she was nervous.

The second she saw me, Yamada stood up from her seat and started to speak. "Excuse me for going straight to the reason why I'm here but... I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

_'A favor? This isn't exactly what I was expecting.'_

"May I here you out before making a decision?" I asked while pushing up my glasses, making them glint.

"Of course," she said quickly. "I just wanted to ask if you could speak with your father about the circumstances of why my dad couldn't make it to the meeting."

Miss Yamada's words ran soft and fast out of her small mouth. "You were there when the nurse came to get me, you know that it was serious. I-I..."

Here Yamada broke off, when she looked back up at me you could see that her eyes were full of tears and determination, and she said. "Just tell your father that I'll do anything for my dad to get his job back."

I stayed quiet for a minute, then I put my hand under Madoka's chin and lifted it up, causing her to blush. "I'll tell him," I said.

Instantly her eyes lit up. "Thank you Ohtori!" She said bowing, then she took her leave and left.

That evening when I relayed Yamada's message to my father he said, "I figured something like this would happen, though I didn't expect that it would be Miss Madoka who would make that offer. I suppose this just makes thing easier. You are dismissed."

As walked away I thought, _'so this was his plan the whole time? Father's as manipulative as ever.'_

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? And what does Kyoya's father mean by this will make things easier? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. See you next chapter!**

**Next time: The Business Proposal**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	5. The Business Proposal

**Hello again. I'm here with my fifth update, I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I want to thank** Rinhearts** for reviewing and** love will always be there** for following and favoriting my story. Your support means alot.**

**Now enough formalities, go ahead and read the chapter!**

* * *

Today is Monday. After I had come back from Kyoya's house my parents sat me down and explained the situation. I had to fain surprise since I didn't want my parents to know that I had eavesdropped on them.

My dad finished our talk by saying that he was going to wait a few days and then ask one last time for business between our companies to be resumed. I'm hoping that Kyoya fulfilled my request and that my words had some sort of positive effect on his father.

School was boring today and filled with long irksome lectures. _'Why teachers insist on taking three times the necessary time to explain something is beyond me.'_

I was in my last class of the day, literature. Class had fifteen minutes left but I had already finished reading and answering the questions on today's lesson so I was bored.

My desk is right next to a window so I kept glancing at the sunny sky wishing that I was not stuck in this stuffy classroom.

I sighed, then I felt something poke my back. I carefully reached behind my back, making sure the teacher didn't notice, and grabbed the note Kiyomi had given me.

I opened the note and this is what it said-

**it's a beautiful day. Want to do something outside after school?**

I quickly scrawled out-

**sure. What did you have in mind?**

Before slipping the note to Kiyomi.

I heard pencil scratching paper and then Kiyomi passed me another note-

**I was thinking lemonade in the rose garden.**

I turned my head, smiled at my friend, and gave her a slight nod to let her know that I agreed. Next thing I knew I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class.

"I'll go get Yuka, you go get the lemonade," I said to Kiyomi as we exited the class room.

"Alright, see you in a little bit," Kiyomi responded as she headed to the cafeteria.

It took me about five minutes ti reach Yuka's class room. _'That's odd,'_ I thought._ 'Yuka usually waits for either Kiyomi or I to pick her up. I wonder where she is?'_

That's when I heard shouting down the hall. "What did you do this time?" I mumbled as I sprinted towards the voices.

When I reached the source of the noise, I wasn't surprised to find Yuka in a fighting stance, surrounded by some boys from class 2-B.

"Aren't you a spunky one," the boys jeered at my friend as they took turns yanking on her dress, hair, and limbs.

"Give me my bag back or you'll regret it!" Yuka demanded as she made a lunge for her bag.

"Uh-uh-u," the boy holding Yuka's bag said. "That's no way for a lady to speak. If you want your bag back then you'll have to give me a kiss."

"No way!" Yuka exclaimed, taking a few steps back while the boys laughed at her.

"If you won't give us a kiss then we'll just have to take it from you." As he said this, one of the boys grabbed Yuka on the shoulder.

_'Bad idea.'_

Yuka retaliated by grabbing his arm and twisting it into an arm-lock. This is when I stepped out of the shadows, deciding to intervene at last.

"Thanks for taking care of my friend," I said casually as I took Yuka's bag from the ringleader's hand

Then I grabbed Yuka by the shoulders and started pushing her down the hall way away from the group, calling over my shoulder, "we'll be leaving now."

"Not so fast," the ringleader said, causing me to freeze and cringe.

_'Damn! I almost made it!'_

"You two aren't going anywhere," the ringleader purred as he and his posse surrounded Yuka and me.

"I'm sorry, but we need to be going. Is that a problem?" I asked, my voice airy yet laced with malice.

"If you think that we're afraid of two little girls then bring it on," the ringleader whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a cool voice say, "are you boys bothering Miss Yamada and Miss Sasaki?"

"Of course not, Ohtori!" The boys said hurriedly before scampering away down the hall.

"Uh, thank you, Kyoya." I said turning to him.

"You're welcome," Kyoya responded simply before walking away.

**XXXXXXX**

"What took you so long?" Kiyomi asked as we joined her on the terrace in the rose garden. "Did Yuka get into a fight again?"

"Hey! Why is it that every time I'm late you guys think that I got into a fight again?" Yuka cried indignantly.

"Because you usually are in a fight when you're late," Kiyomi and I deadpanned.

"Hmph!" Yuka said, crossing her arms and sitting down with her chin in the air. "For your information some jerks from 2-B stole my bag and they wouldn't give it back unless I kissed them. Luckily Kyoya showed up and scared them away."

"So you didn't break anyone's bones?" Kiyomi asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Yuka said proudly.

"Because I stopped you," I said butting in.

Yuka mumbled something incoherent while Kiyomi laughed at her. "I knew you didn't have enough self restraint to keep from breaking the bones of someone who's bothering you!"

Yuka Sasaki, daughter of Rei Sasaki, who is childhood friends with Yorihsa Haninozuka, is a die-heart when it comes to karate.

Mr. Sasaki is a close business partner with the Hannnozuka's, with Mr. Sasaki being one of the teachers at the Haninozuka's dojo. Due to the fact that her father lives and breathes karate, Yuka is very good at it.

_'I wonder if Ohtori spoke with his father? And if he did, what does Mr. Ohtori think?'_

"Madoka, Ma-do-ka!"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts to see Yuka waving her hand furiously in front of my face.

"Earth to Madoka, is anyone there?"

"What?" I said as I pushed Yuka's hand out of my face.

"Kiyomi asked if you liked the lemonade, she made it herself."

"Oh, it's very good Kiyomi," I said, guiltily taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Thanks," Kiyomi answered. "So what were you thinking about?"

I paused for a second before answering, "Kyoya. He seemed cool and curt when he passed us in the hallway; more so than usual."

"I didn't notice anything off about him," Yuka said, looking up from her lemonade.

"That's because you were to busy glaring at those boys. I bet you didn't even glance at Kyoya," I said accusingly.

"Not true," Yuka mumbled.

"Maybe he was thinking about something? Perhaps he saw something in the hallway that reminded him of something that was bothering him," Kiyomi suggested. "Anyways, it's probably not that important."

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

Then Yuka changed the subject to the ball and I forgot all about Kyoya as we talked about nails, make-up, hair, and the like.

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm home!" I called as I walked into my house after returning from school.

"Madoka? Is that you? Your father would like to speak with you," Kairi said, pocking her head into the entry.

"Okay. Is he in his office?" I asked as I handed Kairi my school bag.

"Yes."

"Tell him that I'll be there in five minutes. I want to change out of this mushroom first," I said, gesturing to my yellow monstrosity of a school uniform.

I ran up the stairs two at a time and quickly changed into a cream, rusty red, light and dark brown plaid dress that reached halfway to my knees and had criss-crossing straps in the back. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and then I raced back down the stairs, pausing for a second in front of the double doors that lead to my dad's office.

I fixed my hair and straightened my dress before taking a deep breath and entering my dad's office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stood in front of my dad's desk with my hands clasped together behind my back.

"Yes," my dad said, looking up from a stack of papers that were on his desk. "This morning I went to see Mr. Ohtori and he said I could have my job back."

"Really? That's great!" I said smiling brightly at my dad.

"But..."

"But?"

"But there are some conditions," dad said slowly.

"Like what?" I asked, my smile vanishing.

"Ohtori's conditions are that I sell him my business, in return he'll make me vice-president and raise my salary by twenty percent. But in order to ensure good relations and out company's cooperation, Mr. Ohtori wants to put you and his youngest son, Kyoya, into an arranged marriage."

I stood stunned for a second, unable to speak. _'Me, marry Kyoya?' _Was all that was racing through my mind as I asked, "what did you tell Mr. Ohtori?"

"I told him that I wanted to discuss the situation with you and your mother before making a decision. Both your mother and I think that we should decline the offer."

"Why?!" I shouted slamming my fists onto the desk.

"Because I don't want to force you into marriage."

"But I don't mind!"

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Well _I_ mind," dad said gazing sternly at me.

"Why?!" I asked exasperated.

"Because I not only feel like I would be loosing a child but I also feel like I'm depriving you of the joys of your teenage years. You've never had a boyfriend, you've never gone on a date, and you've never even kissed a guy! If I accept this offer I will feel like I have failed as a father."

"But if you don't accept this Sakura will have to go away to live with Uncle Toma. No matter what you decide on doing you're going to loose a child. But if you accept Mr. Ohtori's offer, Sakura will be able to spend her childhood with her family. Besides, I'm going to get married eventually, this just guarantees it!"

"I don't care!" Dad shouted, slamming his hands down onto the desk. "I decided a long time ago that I would never force my children to into marriage. Thousands of people survive on the salary that I'll make with out the Ohtori's business-"

"But those people don't have a daughter that requires expensive medicine to live!"

"MADOKA! Don't speak to me like that! I'm in charge of this family, you need to learn your place. I make the decisions and I've decided that we'll survive without the Ohtori's and that you are grounded. Do you understand?"

"But!" I pleaded.

"No but's! I asked if you understood?"

I stayed silent.

"Well?" Dad asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"I understand," I mumbled.

"Good, Aki, please escort my daughter to her room."

"Yes sir," he answered as he placed a hand on my back and led me out of dad's office and into my room.

_'That idiot!' _I thought as I flopped helplessly onto my bed.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Here's a question for you: what would you have done if you were in Madoka's place? Would you have urged your dad to accept the deal or decline it?**

**I'll let you guys think about that as you wait for the next chapter: Taking Matters into My Own Hands.**

**See you next time.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	6. Taking Matters into My Own Hands

**Hello again world of fanfiction! I've finally posted the next chapter, yay!**

**I want to thank **Katsura tree **for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. You're Awesome! (just thought somebody should tell you that)**

**Now read on dear readers!**

* * *

"Madoka, it's time to get up for school," I heard Kairi tentatively call through my door.

"I'm up," I answered emotionlessly. After fighting with my dad I didn't sleep well, resulting in me being up for the past two hours.

I dragged myself out of bed, pulled on my school uniform, grabbed my school bag, and trudged out my bedroom door. From my bedroom I made a beeline for the front door.

As I opened the front door, I heard a stern male voice say, "where do you think you're going?"

I turned my head just enough to see the speaker; it was dad, no surprise there. "School," I deadpanned, answering dad's question as I started to leave again.

"What about breakfast? And how are Sakura and Hiroki supposed to get to school?"

"I'm not hungry. Have one of the other drivers take them to school," I said before leaving the house, slamming the door behind me.

The whole drive to school I fumed over what to do about Mr. Ohtori's business proposition. I knew for certain that I wanted my dad to accept it, regardless of the fact that I will have to marry Kyoya.

I'm not exactly sure how I feel about marrying Kyoya; he's one of the most popular and handsome boys in the whole school and he's also wealthy. But on the flip side, he's manipulating, calculating, and cold. What I do know for sure though is that I can't stand the idea of Sakura leaving.

That's when it hit me, I'll go straight to Mr. Ohtori and tell him that I accept his offer on behalf of my family.

_'I don't like going behind dad's back but I don't see any other way,'_ I thought as I entered Ouran Academy's school building.

"Hey Madoka! What's up?" I looked up to see Yuka happily pushing through the throngs of students as she made her way over to me.

"Hi Yuka," I said, my voice betraying my depression.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered while I fiddled with my bangs. Yuka shot me a look that said, 'I don't believe you,' while I sighed and said, "I'll explain at lunch."

"You'll explain what at lunch?" Kiyomi asked as she joined Yuka and I.

I rolled my eyes then said, "like I said before, I'll explain at lunch... Let's go, see ya Yuka," I said grabbing Kiyomi's arm, dragging her to class while I waved goodbye to Yuka.

**XXXXXXX**

Lunch break, the one time during school hours where friends can freely chat or where lazy students try to learn enough material for any tests they have to take in the afternoon.

For once in my life, I was dreading lunch break because I know that my friends won't stop nagging me until I tell them what's wrong. That's why I took my sweet time in getting my lunch before sitting down by my friends.

The second my tray touched the table Kiyomi asked, "what's wrong?"

I sighed and took a bite of my food, trying to decide how much I should tell them.

"Come on! tell us. We're your friends," Yuka prompted.

I took a deep breath before saying, "my dad and I got into a fight last night. We still haven't made up."

"Oh," my friends said sympathetically.

After this we ate in silence, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kyoya Ohtori standing next to me. "Can I help you?" I asked politely, knowing that this boy could possibly be my future husband.

"Yes," Kyoya answered, smirking. "I was wondering if your dad informed you about the business proposal my dad came up with?"

"Yes, my dad told me about it last night," I said, gesturing to Kyoya to take the empty seat that was next to mine.

As he sat down, Kyoya asked, "has your family made a decision yet?"

"No, we're split. My parents want to reject it while I think they should accept it."

"I'm surprised that you support it, especially considering your contribution to the deal."

"What about you?" I retorted. "You're sacrificing the same thing as me, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm in support of whatever benefits my family," Kyoya responded simply before giving me one more calculated smile and excusing himself from the conversation.

"I suppose there's no point in asking what you and your dad were fighting about," Kiyomi commented once Kyoya had left.

I nodded my head then Yuka said, "what part do you have in this business deal?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," I said quietly.

Kiyomi and Yuka nodded their heads in understanding before turning the conversation to the hot topic of the host club's ball which was to happen next week.

**XXXXXXX**

Class had ended an half hour ago and Kiyomi, Yuka, and I were sitting under our favorite pavillion in the rose garden and we were talking about potential dates for the host club's upcoming ball. Unlike most balls thrown by the host club, this one was open to all students because it was a back to school ball.

It can't be said that we were all totally enthralled in the conversation, only Kiyomi and Yuka were talking; I was totally spaced out.

"Katsu from our class is cute, maybe I'll ask him. What do you think Madoka?... Madoka? MADOKA!"

"Hmm, what?!" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

Yuka rolled her eyes at me while Kiyomi frustratedly said, "I asked you a question but you weren't paying attention."

"I'm sorry," I said standing up from my seat. "I need to go do something."

"Go!" Yuka said angrily, pushing me away from the pavillion. "Go do what ever it is that you need to do and be back to your normal, cheerful, level-headed self tomorrow."

"Thanks guys," I said before running out of the rose garden. Then I ran through the school to the front driveway where I jumped into my limo which I had asked to pick me up a while ago.

As I buckled up I told the driver to take me to the Ohtori estate. The driver simply nodded before driving away.

Ten minutes later, I was pulling up to the Ohtori's estate; a large modern mansion, one that made my house seem small be comparison. I pulled the curtains of the limousine's windows together and grabbed a change of clothing from my bag.

Within a minute I had changed into a cream button-up blouse with ruffles on the front and sleeves, a knee length navy blue skirt, and a pair of navy blue sandles.

I opened the door and hopped out of the limo. I resisted the urge I had to run to the front door and instead I walked calmly to the door and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door and I informed her that I wanted to speak with Mr. Ohtori. I was then led into the parlor where I had waited for Kyoya the last time I was here.

I clenched and unclenched my hands nervously as I waited for Mr. Ohtori. I had met him at parties before and I find him twice as intimidating as Kyoya.

Then I heard foot steps coming down the hall and I looked up just in time to see Mr. Ohtori enter the room.

"Welcome, Miss Yamada. I've been expecting you," he said in greeting.

_'You have?'_ I thought. Instead of saying this, I said, "Thank you, Mr. Ohtori. I wanted to speak with you about your business proposal."

"Oh you do? What do you think about it?"

"I think it would be best to accept it," I said timidly.

Mr. Ohtori smirked at my response and sat down, gesturing for me to take the seat opposite of him. As I sat down, Ohtori said, "I'm glad you think so. This plan will be very beneficial to both companies, don't you agree?"

"Yes," I answered while slowly nodding my head.

"Good. Now as soon as your father signs the papers we will be set."

"Um, about my father," I started hesitantly.

Ohtori looked up from the papers he was holding and looked straight into my eyes. I felt like he could read my every thought and decipher my every movement.

I gulped before continuing. "Mr. Ohtori, my father hasn't made up his mind about whether or not to accept your offer or decline it. He feels guilty about putting me into an arranged marriage even though I told him I was fine with it."

Mr. Ohtori smiled at me, a smile filled with a deeper meaning that I could not comprehend. Then he said, "well that's only a natural response. All fathers have a hard time letting their daughters go, his reaction simply means that he is a good father. Don't worry about him, I'm sure I'll be able to convince him to accept this offer."

"Thank you, Mr. Ohtori!" I said flashing a smile full of gratitude before standing up and bowing.

As I straightened up, I heard a soft and timid voice say, "Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Yamada is here to see you."

Immediately I heard heavy foot steps echoing down the hall and I looked up to see my dad enter the room. His black hair was neatly combed, he was wearing a dark grey business suit, and he was holding a brief case; his overall appearance said he meant business.

"Mr. Ohtori, I have considered your proposal and I have finally decided..." Dad trailed off as he saw me standing in the room. He looked confused for a second but then he realized what I was doing.

A brief look of anger crossed my dad's features while I stared defiantly back at him with a look that said, 'what cha gonna do about it?' Although it felt like minutes, dad and I only stared at each other for five seconds before turning away. I believe Mr. Ohtori saw the whole exchange because a smile very similar to Kyoya's was dancing on his lips.

My dad cleared his throat and walked across the room and sat in the chair that I had been sitting in. "Mr. Ohtori, I've come here to tell you that I am grateful for and willing to accept your offer."

"Excellent, Mr. Yamada. This is a great day for both of our companies. I have the papers right here so we can work out the last few details and get them signed."

Dad leaned back in his chair and said, "very good. And Madoka, you are no longer needed, you may go home now."

"Yes father. Goodbye Mr. Ohtori," I said while bowing and exiting the room.

As the maid led me to the front door, I couldn't help but to smile slyly as I thought, _'I did it!'_

* * *

**Sneaky, sneaky, Madoka. To bad you didn't think about what you're doing to yourself to much but if you had there wouldn't be a very good story line, so I guess it's okay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next time: Problems.**

**See you next chapter.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	7. Problems

**Alright, here's the next chapter of my story, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I want to thank** Katsura tree, Cake-san, **and **Just obsessed** for reviewing my story.**

**Now that all formalities are over, go read and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the Monday after I had gone to see Mr. Ohtori, and the past six days have been pretty rough. After dad gotten back from signing the papers he gave me a long lecture about the role of women and not meddling in other people's business, which ended with us fighting again. Then Wednesday morning, mom yelled at me for going behind my dad's back and manipulating him to accept the offer.

So starting after school that day, I've been staying with my friend Kiyomi in order to let my parents cool down and come to grips with our new reality. And honestly, I need some time to come to grips too.

School had ended today and I had already finished my homework. I sat in Kiyomi's backyard on a little wooden arched foot bridge that went over their coy pond with my bare feet dangling a few inches above the cool clear water.

A slight breeze was blowing as I sat there, pondering over my problems: I need to make up with my parents, I miss my brother and sister, I can't intrude on the Murakami's forever, and then there's Kyoya.

Making up with my parents is a simple matter of swallowing my pride and and asking for forgiveness; on the other hand, Kyoya is... Kyoya is... "Kyoya is impossible!" I sighed, burying my face into my hands.

I felt a few hot tears rolling down my cheeks, I immediately wiped them away. I chose this path, now I must continue to put up a strong front.

I spent the next half hour fighting back tears, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kiyomi standing next to me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and she sat down next to me. I took a deep breath before plunging into the whole story, starting with Sakura's attack three weeks ago and ending with the fights between me and my parents.

After I finished my story we just sat silently, starring at the reflection of the fiery sunset on the water.

I turned my head and looked at Kiyomi before turning my face back to the water and saying bitterly, "I was so worried about loosing Sakura that I really didn't think that much about marrying Kyoya. But now that it's official, it's like a smack in the face; I barely know Kyoya.

"Sure I'm comfortable talking with him because we've been acquaintances since childhood, but I actually don't know that much about him. Every time I try to talk to him he just makes small talk and is stiflingly polite because of who my parents are. It's like he's always wearing a mask, and I don't want to marry a mask!"

I wiped away a few tears that had started to form in the corners of my eyes as Kiyomi put her arm around my shoulder and said. "It's going to be okay. Yuka and I will help you get to know the real Kyoya."

"Thanks Kiyomi. You're the best," I said while smiling at my friend.

Kiyomi smiled back and said, "I know. But before we worry about Kyoya, you have to make up with your parents."

I nodded and stood up. "Hey, Kiyomi. Can I get a ride home?"

"Of course," Kiyomi said, popping up from the ground, leading me to the limo with a huge smile on her face.

**XXXXXXX**

When I got home I told my parents that I was sorry and both my mom and I broke into tears; all was forgiven. It was then agreed that I would have my parents' support regarding my engagement which lifted a lot of unspoken pressure off my shoulders, making me unusually cheerful the next day.

I past notes with Kiyomi during class, I let Yuka steal my dessert during lunch, and I even let Yuka lick the spoon during cooking class.

"I see that you've finally made up with your parents," Yuka commented as we wandered aimlessly through the halls.

"Yep," I said while swinging my bag around my wrist.

"Why don't you tell Yuka about your participation in that business contract. Which was the reason you were fighting with your parents," Kiyomi said, elbowing me in the side.

"Ooo! I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Yuka said.

"Okay," I replied. Looking around I saw that we were right next to Kiyomi's and my class room. Since all the class were over it was empty. "Over here," I said leading my friends into the class room.

Once we were all settled Kiyomi and I explained the situation to Yuka. When we got to the part about me being engaged to Kyoya, Yuka swooned. "Eeeeek! You get to have a host as your boyfriend slash fiancee! You're so lucky!"

"I knew you would say that," Kiyomi deadpanned while I laughed at Yuka's predictable reaction.

I whipped tears from my eyes while saying, "anyways, Yuka, I was wondering if you could help me learn more about Kyoya. You have connections with tons of fangirls so it would be easiest for you to get info."

"Sure thing, Madoka. But why do you want info on Kyoya?"

"Because after agreeing to marry Kyoya, she realized that she barley knows anything about him," Kiyomi commented dryly.

Yuka opened her mouth to comment when a thump echoed out side the door. All three of us glanced at each other before silently running to the door. We were all thinking the same thing; eavesdropper!

Kiyomi jerked open the door and a boy fell onto the floor. Yuka and I each grabbed an arm and pinned the boy against the wall. We looked up at the boy and gasped, "Tamkai?! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to ask if you had decided which host you want to escort you home when I heard you talking about how you're nervous about marrying Kyoya because you don't know him that well," Tamaki sniffed.

Yuka and I released Tamaki, my face had turned red with embarrassment while Yuka's eyes had turned into hearts.

Tamaki noticed and he grabbed Yuka's hand, kissed it, and softly said, "princess, I can't help but feel sorry for your friend. Will you be kind enough as to convince her to let me help you three learn more about Kyoya?"

"Uh-huh," Yuka whispered while Kiyomi and I just rolled our eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, Tamaki, but I just don't want Kyoya to know. If you get involved, Kyoya will know for sure," I said sternly.

"But!" Tamaki pleaded.

"No but's!" I snapped. Then I smiled and sweetly said, "please don't tell Kyoya what you heard. Could you do that for me?"

Tamaki smiled and bowed while saying, "I'd do anything for you, princess."

"Thanks," I said. Then My friends and I excused ourselves saying that we had to go home.

As we walked down the halls, Tamaki came running after us calling, "Wait! You never told me who you want to escort you home!"

I didn't stop to answer, I didn't even turn my head. I just said, "Isn't it obvious? Kyoya!"

**xKYOYAx**

It was another typical day at the host club. Today had just been a meeting so everyone was just lazing around, except for Tamaki. He had disappeared an half hour ago to ask Madoka which host she wanted to have escort her home after the ball this Friday.

I don't know why Tamaki bothered asking; from all the information I've gathered and from personal experience, I know that Madoka Yamada is a kind-hearted, loyal girl with a strong sense of duty. This means that she will choose me because we're engaged.

The double doors leading to the host club burst open as a blond streak flew through the room. With my note book in hand, I sighed and walked over to the blond streak, otherwise known as Tamaki.

"I assume you asked Miss Yamada whom she wishes to escort her home, right Tamaki?" I asked.

"Yes, she said that she wouldn't have anyone but you!" The blond idiot said while spinning around in a fantasy. "It's such a romantic story! Two childhood friends are forced to marry and from the second they're engaged they are completely loyal to each other! You truly are a lucky man, Kyoya!" Tamaki blubbered while shaking my hand.

"That's enough of your delusions," I said while ripping my hand out of Tamaki's grasp and promptly hitting him on the head once it was free.

While Tamaki whined about me hitting him on the head, the two devil twins slunk over to us. "I can't believe that innocent little brown-eyed girl agreed to marry you," Hikaru said while leaning onto the back of a chair with his brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked coldly while glaring at the twins.

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru said flippantly. "It's just that Madoka is lively and cheerful while you're just plain,"

"cold," Hikaru finished with Kaoru.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion," I said icily while flipping through my notebook.

"I don't understand why rich people feel it necessary to betroth their children in order to ensure the success of their business deals," Haruhi commented from her seat at a near by table. She looked totally bored to death as she sat there with her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"Commoners like you couldn't possibly understand the complexities of higher end business deals," I said while closing my notebook with a thump.

"Obviously not," she muttered.

"So with Miss Yamada choosing her escort all the details for the ball have been completed?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads yes in answer. I gave one of my famous smiles before saying, "then we're all ready for the ball!"

* * *

**So, all of you who have been reading my story up to now probably realized that I've inserted section breaks into this chapter. Well, I hadn't realized it till last chapter but the section breaks I had been inserting were being auto erased on me because I was using a symbol instead of a letter. (I thought it had looked better) So from now on I'm back to using X's, I even went back to all the other chapters and fixed them. (Talk about a pain in the rear)**

**Anyways, I hope you'll excuse that silly mistake and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next time: The Ball.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	8. The Ball

**Hi Guys! So this is my eight update. I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I want to thank** love will always be there **for following and favoriting my story. Also, special thanks to **Just obsessed **and **Katsura tree **for reviewing.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

It was Friday, the day of the host club's ball. As soon as school let out, Kiyomi, Yuka, and I all went to my house to get ready for the ball.

First we showered, next we put on the dresses the twins had helped us pick out, and then we sat on chairs arranged in a semi-circle while my favorite maid, Kairi, did our hair.

It was fun to watch the others be made up while you couldn't see yourself. There were a lot of "how do I look?" And tons of "oh my gosh, you look great!" Exchanged between us all.

"There, all done" Kairi said as she finished putting a light blue metal flower hair accessory in Kiyomi's hair. "Go look at yourselves in the mirror."

Kairi din't have to tell us twice, we all stood up quickly and excitedly walked over to my floor length mirror. We stood in awe as we looked at ourselves.

Yuka's dark purple and silver dress was perfect on her short slim figure. Her hair was slightly curled with the hair that normally framed her face braided and pulled back with silver beads woven into it.

Kiyomi's front hair was pulled into a bun with a big intricate metal flower resting against its side, the rest of her hair just hung down her back and was curled at the very bottom. This made her elegant light blue and dark brown dress look custom made just for her.

Lastly, my dark blue and black dress looked breath taking and was complimented by my hair which had been twisted and pinned up in the back with a lock of hair being curled on each side of my face.

"Wow," Kiyomi said. "We look..."

"Amazing," Yuka and I finished.

"Ooo, let's put on our masks!" Yuka exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah," I said. "Kairi-"

"Way ahead of you," Kairi said, handing over our masks.

"I think we're ready," Kiyomi said.

"Then let's go!" Yuka said, doing a fist pump. Kiyomi and I giggled as we followed Yuka to the limo.

**XXXXXXX**

When we got to Ouran, Yuka and Kiyomi headed to the ball room while I went to the club room. I was told to go there because I would make my entrance with the hosts.

When I reached the doors to the club room, I paused to take off my mask and straighten my dress. Right as I was about to knock, the doors were thrown open and something or somebody crashed into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow," I said rubbing my elbow which had been smashed against the hard marble floor.

"Oh, it's you." I looked up to see one of the Hitachiin twins standing over me, the other one was rubbing his shoulder which must have been what hit me.

"The least you could do is say you're sorry or help me up," I said accusingly.

"Sorry you got in my way," the twin with the sore shoulder said. I rolled my eyes at this but I accepted the hand he offered me.

"Thanks, uh..."

"Kaoru," he finished.

"Thank you, Kaoru," I said before taking a step back and bumping into someone else. "Sorry," I said while looking up to see Kyoya.

"It's alright, Madoka. I hope the twins didn't hurt you."

"No, they didn't. I'm alright, ow!" I said, wincing when Kyoya grabbed my arm.

Then, by holding my arm up so that he could see it, I was forced to stand facing Kyoya with my body brushing his. Ever since we got betrothed, I've been incredibly self conscious around Kyoya; so being this close to Kyoya caused my cheeks to heat up.

"Your elbow looks swollen, does it hurt?" Kyoya asked.

"N-no."

"It looks and sounds like it hurts," Kyoya said as he poked my elbow, producing a small cry of pain from me.

"Okay, it hurts a little, but it's not that bad!" I said pulling my arm free from Kyoya's grasp, proceeding to rub my elbow once it was free.

Kyoya smirked at me before saying, "Hikaru, Kaoru, please bring Miss Yamada into the club room and cover up her bruise. Mori, please run to the nurse's office and get some tylonal for our guest of honor."

Mori nodded and then dashed down the hall with Hunny perched on his shoulder while the twins saluted before each one of them grabbed one of my arms and dragged me into the club room.

I was forced to sit on one of the love seats while Kaoru inspected my bruised elbow which had turned a black and blue color while Hikaru grabbed some cover-up.

When Hikaru returned, both he and Kaoru set to work disguising my bruise. While they were working, Mori returned with the tylonal which I gratefully accepted because my elbow was really starting to burn.

"There, all done!" The twins said in perfect unison while taking a step back.

"Wow, I can't see the bruise at all and you can't tell that there is make-up on my arm." I mumbled to myself while examined my elbow.

_'Oh, that's right. The twins mom is a famous fashionista, they probably learned how to do this from her.'_

"We mustn't keep the lovely princesses waiting any longer. It's time to open the ball!" Tamaki said before rushing out the door, dragging poor Haruhi behind him.

"Poor guy," I mumbled before standing up and following the other hosts to the club room.

**XXXXXXX**

Kyoya had instructed me to wait behind the double doors while the hosts entered the ball room. Once they had entered, they would announce my entrance, the doors would open, and I would enter.

I paced nervously in front of the doors, being the center of attention wasn't exactly my favorite thing so I was really nervous.

A loud chorus of, "kyaa!" drifted through the doors. _'This nose means that the host have entered, I better prepare for my entrance.'_ I straightened my dress, wiped the perspiration off my forehead and put my mask on. Then I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly in order to ease my jitters.

Then I heard Tamaki's happy, loud, dramatic voice say, "and now I present to you, our very special guest of honor!"

On cue, the doors swung open and I gulped before taking a step out of the shadows. I blinked furiously against the blinding lights and my ears buzzed with the whispers and exclamations of the other guests as I walked out onto the top of the grand staircase.

As I stood in a daze on the little balcony area over looking the ballroom, Tamaki rushed forward and said, "one of the privileges of being the guest of honor is that our special guest gets to have the first dance with the host of her choice. And that luck host is... Kyoya!"

Once he said this, Tamaki bowed and stepped back, joining the other hosts, while Kyoya stepped forward and offered me his arm. I timidly accepted it and as Kyoya led me down the stair case, I could feel my cheeks burning up with embarrassment; I had never been more grateful that I was wearing a mask as I was then.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, Kyoya led me into the middle of the dance floor. I could feel the gazes of hundreds of eyes on me as I put my left hand just below Kyoya's shoulder and clasped my right hand with his left. We stood silently, only inches apart, as we waited for the music to start. Then, it started.

As If a spell had been cast, I started gliding across the floor as Kyoya and I began to dance the waltz. The rhythmic rise and fall of our steps, the fluttering of my dress as I turned, and the smoothness in which Kyoya led the dance all added to the overall magic of our dance.

I could hear a hush fall over the crowd as they fell one by one to the mysterious magic of our dance. I stood in Kyoya's arms while being led across the floor, for the first time since the announcement of our arranged marriage, I felt totally at ease about my future. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I've imagined.'_

I lost all sense of time as Kyoya and I glided over the floor, but as our music faded into thin air, the spell was broken as a collective sigh past through the crowd. As Kyoya and I separated I looked up at him and said, "thanks for dancing with me, it was fun."

"Your welcome," Kyoya said as he gave a quick smile before he was engulfed by a crowd of girls who wanted to dance with him.

After dancing with Kyoya I searched the crowd for my friends, almost immediately I saw Kiyomi talking with some of the girls from our class. By the time I reached Kiyomi the other girls had left.

"Hi! Where's Yuka?" I asked.

"Over there," Kiyomi answered pointing to throng of girls who were surrounding Tamaki.

"I should have know," I said dryly.

Kiyomi and I stood silently for a little bit before Kiyomi said, "you and Kyoya looked amazing together."

"Oh, um, thanks," I said as I felt myself blushing.

Kiyomi giggled at my reaction before saying, "well even if you and Kyoya don't love each other at least you'll look good together."

"What a relief," I said sarcastically as I slumped into a chair. After sighing I looked up at Kiyomi out of the corner of my eye and said, "so have you tried to dance with Mori yet?"

"What!? N-no, why would I want to dance with him?" Kiyomii stuttered.

I watched her with amusement as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Then I gave Kiyomi a sly smile before standing up, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kiyomi asked as she slowly trailed me.

"I'm going to ask Mori to dance with you," I said casually as I continued to maneuver through the crowd.

"What?!" Kiyomi gasped as she ran to catch up with me. "Please don't"

"You'll thank me later," I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to where Hunny and Mori were standing. After pushing through the cluster of girls surrounding them, I looked up at Mori and said, "Mori will you dance with my friend? She's to shy to ask."

"Am not," Kiyomi mumbled.

Mori just smiled, grabbed her hand, and asked, "may I have this dance?"

"Uh-huh," Kiyomi breathed.

I laughed internally as I watched my friend, then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder to see Hunny standing behind me. "Wanna dance?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes," I said as he grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the dance floor.

After dancing with Hunny, I was pulled into dance after dance with all the other hosts; Tamaki saved the last dance of the night for me. Once all the other guests had gone Kyoya walked up to me and said, "are you ready to go, Miss Madoka?"

"Yeah," I said as I stifled a yawn and followed Kyoya out of school.

Once we got into his limo, Kyoya looked me over and asked, "how's your elbow?"

"It's fine but thanks for asking."

"May I see?"

"Sure," I mumbled sleepily as I stuck out my arm for him to look at.

Kyoya gently held my arm and softly touched my sore elbow. "The swelling seems to have gone down," Kyoya said.

"That's good," I mumbled, blinking my eye in an effort to keep them open.

As Kyoya set my arm down he said, "Madoka, if you're tired you can go to sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive at your house."

"Thanks," I mumbled before resting my head on the back of the seat, and instantly I fell asleep.

After that I hazily remember Kyoya shaking me awake and him half supporting, half carrying me to my house. I sort of remember thanking him before the maids led me up the stair and into my room where I promptly flopped onto my bed and fell asleep without even bothering to change.

_'What a magical night.'_

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter, what did you think? I hope you liked it and if you did come back next time to read chapter nine.**

**Next time: Unwanted Help.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Karolyn Lobash**


	9. Unwanted Help

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about this late update. **

**My Family is finishing our basement and in order to save money we're doing everything, except the plumbing and electrical stuff, ourselves. So I spent all of Saturday, half of Sunday, and all my free time Monday putting up walls. But now we have to stop to let the electrition and plumber come and work so I shouldn't have to use up so much of my free time on that for a while.**

**Now enough about me. I want to thank **Just obsessed **and **Katsura tree **for reviewing, your support means a lot.**

**Now read on, readers!**

* * *

It's been just over a week since the ball. I had been hoping that after the events of that night I would be able to get a little closer to Kyoya, but I was wrong. He's as polite as ever, always wearing that fake smile and viewing the world through a cold, calculating eye.

How do I know this much? Every time I'm around him I watch him closely, trying to see the real him, but so far all I've been able to see is his well worn mask.

My Kyoya problem aside, I have another thing to worry about right now; the other girls in this school. The news of mine and Kyoya's betrothal has finally gotten around to everyone.

From all the girls I pass in the hallway I either receive a gaze of awe because I get to marry Kyoya, or I get a look of pure hate because I 'stole' one of their precious hosts. Thinking about all this made me sigh, I have no idea of what to do anymore.

"Madoka, Madoka! MADOKA!"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts. _'Oh, that's right. Kiyomi, Yuka, and I are in cooking class.'_

Yuka looked at me exasperatedly and said, "the chocolate chip cookies are done, come pack up your share."

"Oh, okay," I said getting up from my seat.

While I was putting my share of the cookies into a tin, Kiyomi came up to me and said, "what are you going to do with your cookies?"

"I'm going to give them to Sakura and Hiroki. What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll probably give them to my parents."

"What are you going to do with them, Yuka?" Kiyomi and I asked turning around to face Yuka.

"I'm gong to eat them, of course!" Yuka said plopping a cookie into her mouth.

"We should have known," Kiyomi and I said as we put our cookie tins into our school bags.

As we walked out of the cooking room, Kiyomi said, "do you guys want to see a movie this afternoon?"

I opened my mouth to reply when I suddenly felt two arms slide under my armpits and hook up in front of my shoulders. "Target acquired!" I heard two identical voices say. I glanced over my shoulder to see that it was the twins who were kidnapping me, again.

"Let her go!" Yuka said trying to unhook me from the twin on my right.

"Get lost, pipsqueak," the twins said, pushing her away.

"What's so important that you have to kidnap Madoka anyways?" Kiyomi asked as she glared at the twins.

"Dunno, Boss just said to bring Madoka to the club room," the twins answered in a bored tone.

"What the heck does Tamaki want?!" I mumbled before saying, "I'll come with you. Tamaki won't stop his shenanigans until I talk to him, so you can let go of me."

The twins looked at me suspiciously but they released me. "Follow us," they said before heading down the hallway.

I started to follow them when Yuka said, "wait! Can we come too?"

"Yes," I said before either twin could open their mouth. "Whatever Tamaki has to say to me can be said in front of my friends."

"Yeah!" Yuka cheered before grabbing Kiyomi by the wrist and running down the hall to catch up with me.

When we reached the club room I thought, _'this better be important,' _as I pushed the doors open. What I saw when I opened the doors made me stare: the whole room had been transformed to look like a Parisian cafe.

"O-la-la, it's Paris!" Yuka exclaimed as she brushed past me.

_'How are you not bothered in the least by this? Whatever, the sooner I talk to Tamaki the sooner I can leave.'_

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we're not open yet." I looked up at the sound of this familiar voice to see Kyoya walking out of the back room. When he saw me he stopped and said, "Miss Yamada, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" I said confused. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't," Kyoya responded.

"Tamaki sent the twins to go get me because he wants to tell me something; at least that's what the twins told me."

"What is that idiot up to now?" I heard Kyoya mutter as Tamaki emerged from the back.

"Ah, Madoka, you're finally here!" Tamaki said as he sprinted over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked as I tried to push Tamaki off of me.

Tamaki's face immediately lit up as he let go of me and said, "I wanted to tell you that starting today you are a part of the host club!"

"Huh?!" Everyone in the room said giving Tamaki confused looks.

"M-me in the host club? Why?" I finally managed to stutter.

"Because you said that you wanted to get to know Kyoya better, that's why."

As soon as those words left Tamaki's mouth, I felt the gazes' of everyone, especially Kyoya's, on me. My cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and anger as I stood still and Tamaki continued.

"When I heard you say that you were scarred to marry Kyoya because you didn't know him very well, I knew instantly that I needed to help you. And so I thought that the best way for you to get to know Kyoya better was to see him everyday, but the only way to do that is for you to come to the host club everyday.

"Sadly, you don't enjoy the host club as much as the other girls so the perfect solution is for you to work here! That way you'll be able to see Kyoya before club hours, during club hours, and after club hours; it's the perfect solution! So, what do you think?"

I just stood there silently, visibly shaking out of rage and embarrassment. "What do I think?" I muttered. "I think you're an idiot!" I yelled at Tamaki.

Tamaki gave me a startled and scared look while I took deep breaths, trying to calm down enough so that I wouldn't kill Tamaki for breaking his promise.

"Well I think it's a good idea."

"Huh?!" Tamaki and I said as we turned around to face Kyoya.

"W-what!? Why?!" I stuttered in desperation.

"Well it's only natural to feel nervous about marrying someone you hardly know, so I think that if we work together we both can learn more about each other. Not only will the host club benefit from your involvement but I'm also sure that my father would highly approve of this arrangement... So, what do you think?" Kyoya said evenly and coolly.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it again when I couldn't find any words to answer with._ 'Why the heck does Kyoya need to get to know me better? He knows me so damn well that he can bend me to his will already. He knows that by mentioning the approval of his father that I have no choice but to agree to Tamaki's proposition.'_

"I'll... I'll do it," I said in defeat.

"I knew you would say that!" Tamaki said, giving me a big hug.

"So what kind of work will Madoka have to do?" Kiyomi asked for me. I gave Kiyomi a grateful look; I was still so shocked that I couldn't say anything.

"Well, I came up with two different options," Tamaki started. "Option one: Madoka can help greet and seat guests, get treat refills, and help Kyoya with management. Or, option two: Madoka and Kyoya can do a star-crossed lovers act!"

"I choose option one," I said quickly, blushing at the thought of option two.

"Yay! A new toy to play with," the Hitachiins twins said slyly, leaning onto my shoulders.

"She's not a toy!" Yuka and Kiyomi said as they pushed the twins off me.

After moving the twins away from me, Yuka turned back and said, "wow, you're so lucky! You get to spend the entire afternoon with the hosts!"

"Yeah, but we won't be able to hang out every afternoon like we used to," I said sadly.

"Don't worry! We'll just come here to visit you. Right Kiyomi?" Yuka said excitedly.

"Of course," Kiyomi said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I said giving my friends a weak smile.

"So it's settled, starting tomorrow Miss Madoka will officially be a member of the host club!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"We're about to open, I'm afraid you three will have to leave," Kyoya said curtly.

"Okay," we said as we started to leave.

"Wait, wait!" I felt someone tugging at my dress. I turned around to see Hunny. "Madoka chan, will you eat cake with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said offering Hunny a small smile.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Hunny said, giving me a smile in return.

As my friends and I exited the club room I said, "how did that happen?"

Kiyomi gave me a sympathetic look before saying, "I don't know."

"Why don't we go watch a movie now? It will make you feel better," Yuka said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I followed my friends out of the school knowing that my whole way of life had just been changed. _'There's no going back now.'_

* * *

**So was this chapter worth waiting for? I hope it was. Again, sorry about the late update, I'll try my hardest to not fall behind again.**

**Oh, and I changed the cover picture, do you like this one better? Anyways, see you next update.**

**Next time: My First Day.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	10. My First Day

**Hey guys, it's an on time update, yay!**

**I want to thank **LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby **and **SmartOotori **or favoriting my story.**

**I also want to thank **ButStillIntoYou, LilKatez94, **and **SmartOotori **or following my story.**

**Lastly, but certainly not least, I want to thank **Katsura tree **for reviewing my story.**

**Now go read and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The school bell echoed through the school, signaling the end of the school day,_ 'and my doom,' _I thought gloomily as I gathered up my school supplies to dump in my locker.

"I suppose you have to head over to the club room now," Kiyomi said as we headed to our lockers.

"Yeah, as soon as I drop this stuff off I have to dash over there." Silence. We reached our lockers and I threw my stuff inside. Then I turned to Kiyomi and said, "you and Yuka are coming to the host club, right? I don't think I'll be able to work at the host club if you two aren't there; I'll be utterly miserable."

Kiyomi turned to look at me as she flashed a big smile before saying, "of course we're coming, silly. I'm heading off right now to go get Yuka. See you in a bit!"

"Okay," I said as I watched Kiyomi disappear around a corner.

_'I better hurry up or I'll be late. Wouldn't that be an awful way to make a first impression?'_ I sped walked to music room three and paused before the mahogany doors. "Good-bye life," I mumbled before taking a deep breath and slowly pushing open the door.

_'Still Paris, I see,'_ I thought as I looked around.

"There you are, Miss Yamada. Are you ready to start working?" I turned to face Kyoya who was walking to me.

"I thought I told you to call me Madoka, not Yamada. And yes, I'm ready to start working."

"Good," Kyoya said giving me one of his infamous smirks. "Hikaru, Kaoru, help Miss Madoka get ready."

"Yes, sir!" The twins said saluting Kyoya before dragging me into the back room. "Here, put this on," the twins said as they shoved me into a dressing room and threw a dress in after me.

I stooped down, picked up the dress, and held it out in front of me so I could look at it. "Do I really have to wear this?" I called through the curtains.

"Yes, and if you don't put it on we'll go in there and dress you," was the cold answer I received.

"I'll put it on," I replied hastily.

I changed into the dress and stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing a light pink and black maid outfit. The dress had a rectangular neck line with pink lace edging it. The sleeves were black, one inch long, ruffled, and only covered the top of the arm.

The corset was black with thin pink ribbons criss-crossing over it until it stopped a the waist where a large pink ribbon encircled the waist and was tied into a big bow in the back. The skirt of the dress was lightly ruffled and slightly puffy, it reached to my mid-thigh with an inch of pink lace sticking out from underneath it.

I then pulled on black thigh-high socks that were edged around the top with pink lace and had a small pink bows attached to the tops of the sides. Finally, I slipped on some one inch black heels and walked out of the dressing room.

The twins looked at me and grinned. In a flash, they got up from their seats and pushed me into a chair. "W-what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"We're going to fix your hair and put on your make-up, so sit still!" The twins said. I sat still as one twin messed with my hair and the other one applied my make-up.

"Are you almost done?" I asked vexed.

"One more thing," Kaoru said. (I had gotten the twins to tell me who was who)

As he said that, Kaoru grabbed a black choker necklace with a pink diamond heart on it and tied it around my neck while Hikaru tied a pink ribbon around the ponytail he had put my hair into.

"Done!" They exclaimed in sync.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Thanks guys," I said.

The twins just smiled slyly before grabbing me and pushing me into the club room.

"Madoka, are you ready?..." Kyoya trailed off as he looked at me. I felt my cheeks turn red under his gaze; I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Madoka chan! You look so cute!" Hunny said as he jumped off Mori and ran across the floor to hug me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I gently pushed Hunny off of me.

"That outfit looks really cute on you," Haruhi said as he emerged from the back room wearing a black and white waiter outfit.

"Hey Boss," Hikaru started.

"Come see Madoka," Kaoru finished.

"I'm coming," Tamaki said as he entered the club room. When he saw me he stopped and stared, causing my pink cheeks to turn red. "Madoka... You look so CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed as he engulfed me in a bear hug and swung me in circles around the room.

"Tamaki, put me down!" I yelled.

Instantly, Tamaki stopped swinging me and put me down. The world was still spinning around me and I stumbled backwards, tripped over my own feet, and fell against Kyoya who caught me.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up at Kyoya knowing that my cheeks were going to stay bright red for a while.

As Kyoya helped me back onto my feet, Tamaki came over with tears in his eyes and said, "mommy, our daughter yelled at me."

"Wait! What!" I shouted, jumping away from Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Tamaki insists that all of the club members are a family," Hikaru said leaning on my right shoulder.

"Tamaki's the father, Kyoya's the mother," Kaoru said leaning on my left shoulder.

"The rest of us are the sons,"

"and you're the daughter."

"That makes you our sister," the twins whispered in my ear.

It took me a few seconds to process all this before a shiver ran down my spine and I said, "that is all sorts of wrong. If you follow that reasoning, then that means that I'm engaged to my _mother_!"

"That is messed up, you pervy king," the twins said tauntingly.

"Just ignore him," Kyoya said coming up from behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder. When I looked up at him to reply, he just smiled at me and said, "regardless of what Tamaki says, you are always going to be my cute little fiancee."

Then he turned away and said, "alright guys, it's time to open." Leaving me to blush and stare after him in bewilderment.

**XXXXXXX**

_'Only a half hour in and I'm already exhausted.' _After the club opened, I was introduced to the guests as the host club's official hostess who would be in charge of seating guests, refilling the deserts, tracking reservations, and managing accounts.

I hadn't thought that this work would be so hard but between Hunny inhaling the treats and Tamaki's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's antics, I was kept buys all afternoon.

"Madoka chan! We need more sweets!" Hunny called from across the room.

_'But that's your fifth piece of cake!'_ I sighed before grabbing a tray full of sweets from the back, bring it over to Hunny.

"Madoka, sit down. You've been so busy that we've barely been able to talk," Yuka whined. (she and Kiyomi had requested Mori and Hunny)

"Please stay, Madoka. It's no fun without you," Kiyomi pleaded.

"Make room," I said as I plopped down between my two friends. "I've been working for an hour straight, I think I've earned a break."

"Yay!" Yuka exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Here, Madoka chan, have some cake!" Hunny said setting a piece of chocolate cake in front of me.

"Thanks," I said gladly accepting the cake.

"Madoka, that dress looks so pretty on you," Kiyomi said before stealing a glance at Mori.

"Yeah, you look so cute in that dress and your make-up is amazing!" Yuka gushed.

"Thanks," I said feeling a little happy. "The twins designed the outfit and did my make-up."

"You're so lucky," Yuka sighed enviously.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working?" I looked up to see the twins looking disapprovingly down at me.

"I'm taking a break," I answered hotly. "Besides, yesterday I promised Hunny that I'd eat cake with him and that's what I'm doing. I'm merely fulfilling a promise. You wouldn't want me to upset Hunny now, would you?"

The twins looked like they wanted to reply when they were interrupted, "Miss Yamada, we need more refreshments."

"Coming, Kyoya," I called as I hopped up from my seat and headed to the back to fill up the tray with treats. Then I swished out of the kichen and set down the tray in front of Kyoya and his customers.

"Thank you, Miss Yamada," Kyoya said.

"No problem," I answered smiling. I started to leave to go re-join my friends when Kyoya's cell phone started ringing.

"It's my father, I'm afraid I need to take this," Kyoya said.

"We understand," one of Kyoya's costumers replied.

"Miss Yamada, please stay with my customers while I'm gone."

"Uh, okay, Kyoya." Kyoya gave us one last nod before disappearing into the back room.

As I sat down, I looked at Kyoya's three customers; one had black hair, one had dusty blond hair, and the other had brown hair.

They looked at me for a second then the black haired girl said, "Kyoya's your fiancee but he still calls you by your last name? How sad."

"Actually, it makes sense because our parents do business together and ever since we were little he has called me by my last name. It can be hard to break old habits," I replied calmly.

"But if he really liked you wouldn't he make a greater effort to remember your first name?" The black haired girl pressed.

I sighed internally before saying, "he does try. Earlier today he called me by my first name."

Silence followed this statement, then, out of the blue, the brown haired girl vehemently said, "would you give it up already?!"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Break off your engagement to Kyoya!"

"But it's an arranged marriage."

"I don't care! _Scum _like you who didn't even come to the host club until your engagement doesn't deserve someone like Kyoya!"

I was to stunned to answer, and as I stared at the brown haired girl, the dusty blond haired girl said in a sweet voice, "Yamada, just refuse to marry him. People who steal other girls' crushes without even liking the guy are _heartless jerks_."

"Besides, Kyoya doesn't even like you," added the black haired girl.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard Kyoya's voice say, "I'm back. You may go now, Miss Yamada... What's wrong?" he asked me.

"N-nothing," I answered hastily before grabbing the empty tray off the twins' table, heading into the back to refill it.

I let out a sigh as the last customer left and slumped into a chair. The twins slunk up behind me and they each put a hand under my chin, tilting it up so that I was looking up at them.

"Hey, Kaoru. Want to take her home?"

"Yes, Hikaru. We don't have any maids as cute as she is at home."

"What do you think?" They asked me in sync.

"I don't care," I murmured.

"Leave her alone," Kyoya said pushing the twins away and helping me up from the chair. "Now tell me what's wrong," Kyoya said looking sternly down at me.

"It's nothing," I said, adverting my gaze from his. "But some of your customers were insulting me because they're jealous that I'm engaged to you."

"Don't mind them," Kyoya said as he started walking away. "It's only an arranged marriage, nothing special."

Kyoya's words pierced my already wounded heart; tearing it in two. "Not special, huh?" I mumbled.

"Uh... Madoka," Hikaru started.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru finished.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, giving the twins a smile before disappearing into the back room.

As I picked up my bag and started to head out of the changing room, the twins stood in front of the door and said, "are you really okay?"

I looked down at the ground and I felt my legs start shaking. "N-no," I choked out before I sunk to the ground and started crying.

The twins didn't know what to do so they just waited patiently for me to stop crying. "Feel better?" Hikaru asked when I finally stopped crying.

I nodded before mumbling, "it's just that Kyoya can be so... so... so cold."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think so but thanks anyways," I said giving the twins a weak smile. "I've got to go. I'll bring the dress back tomorrow. Bye," I said as I hurriedly left the room, leaving the twins to stare after me.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review so I know what you're thinking. (I'm still not a mind reader and I still wish I was) Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter even if you don't bother telling me, that's all that really matters.**

**Next Time: A Mistake.**

**See you at chapter twelve!**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	11. A Mistake

**Hey guys! welcome back to my (awesome) story.**

**I want to thank **Just obsessed, Guest, Zoey is the best mew mew, Blackrose2202, **and **Katsura tree **for reviewing.**

**I want to thank **Backrose2202 **and **Fishpuppy **for favorting my story. **

**Finally, I want to thank **Blackrose2202, FallenButNotYetBroken, Zoey is the best mew mew, **and **Llady Llama **for following my story.**

**(All the people mentioned above are the best of the best)**

**Now that my thank you's are over, go read this chapter!**

* * *

"It's only an arranged marriage, nothing special," I said mimicking Kyoya in a mocking tone.

Today is Saturday, the day after Kyoya said those cruel words to me, sending an arrow of pain and anger straight to my heart. Right now I'm in my room complaining to my maid and friend, Kairi, about my fiancee.

Now enough explanation, it's time to get back to my much needed rant. "After he said that he had the nerve to turn his back to me and walk away. He just walked away and shattered my heart. I may not love Kyoya right now but I do want to love him, but how am I supposed to do that when Kyoya is so insensitive!

"He may know everything about everyone in school and everyone who's important, but he's totally clueless when it comes to the workings of a young girl's heart. And of course, yesterday he messed up big time. He's such a... He's such a... He's such an insensitive Jerk!"

"Hey! I just made your bed!" Kairi scolded when I flopped onto my bed at the end of my rant, totally messing up the crisp clean sheets.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I rolled off my bed and straightened my messed up sheets.

Kairi sighed before walking out of my walk-in-closet where she had been putting my clothes away and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know, Madoka, I may not know much about arranged marriages but I do know this: love isn't something that happens immediately, it takes time and patience.

"Also, love isn't a one sided feeling, true love is where two people care about each other so much that they are both willing to put the other person's wants and needs before their own without any feelings of resentment.

"True love is something where you are willing to forgive the other person when they mess up and to be understanding of their feelings. You and Kyoya have only been engaged for a few weeks, you have plenty of time for a bond of love to grow between you two. So for now, just be kind and patient. Just be yourself and don't take what he said too personally."

"Hmph, it's easy for you to say because it's somebody else's problem," I said crossly while rolling my eyes. Then a mischievous smile came across my face as I said, "But I guess your view is understandable considering the fact that you've been dumped a thousand times."

"Hey! Keep my love life out of this!" Kairi said snatching a pillow off my bed before throwing it at me.

"No way," I replied as I dodged the pillow, grabbed a different one, and hurled it at Kairi hitting her square in the chest.

"Oh, it's on!" Kairi said before grabbing a few more pillows and promptly sending them flying towards me.

Kairi and I continued this back and forth pillow bombardment until we heard the doorbell ring. We both stopped abruptly and Kairi said, "I better go answer the door," before dashing out of my room and down the stairs.

_'I better clean up this mess.' _I had just put the last pillow back on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?" I called.

"Um, two boys are here to see you..." Kairi answered hesitantly through the door. "They say that they are your friends from school."

"Who?" I asked hoping it would be Tamaki and you know who.

"Us," two identical voices said as two identical redheads opened the door and entered my room.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to visit our favorite maid," Hikaru said with a smirk, at least I assume it was Hikaru because his hair was parted to the right.

"Well if that's what you're here for then you can just leave... Um, Kairi, you may go."

"Alright," my maid said reluctantly. It was obvious that she was hesitant to leave me alone with two boys in my bedroom. Although I understand her concern, I know the twins aren't that bad, plus I really don't like her staring at me.

"Waah! You're so cold, Madoka!" Kaoru cried, throwing his arms around my neck.

"Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll warm you with my love," Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around me and Kaoru, sandwiching me in between them.

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard you two say," I said as I pushed them away from me.

"The other girls at the host club seem to like this sort of thing," the twins answered cheekily as they slung their arms over each others' shoulders.

"Well the other girls are near-sighted, dimwitted, single-minded, foolish, hormonal teenage girls!" I retorted as I put my hands on my hips.

"You do know that your description of the host club's guests includes your friend, Yuka," the twins replied.

"It's _because _Yuka is one of those crazy fangirls that I know what I'm talking about."

"Hmm, you're different than the others," Hikaru started as he lifted up one side of my chin.

"And we like that," Kaoru finished as he lifted up the other side of my chin, forcing me to look the twins in the eye.

My cheeks burned up and I pulled myself away from the twins as I hurriedly said, "why'd you come here? I know you woudn't have come here without a reason, so spill it."

The twins looked at each other before smirking at me and saying, "we came here to help you."

"Help my? Why?"

"Because seeing you tossed around by Kyoya is no fun."

"Then what do you propose?" I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"We suggest that you let us do whatever we deem necessary to get Kyoya jealous," the twins cooed as they ran their fingers down the back of my neck and spine, causing me to shutter.

"Okay, you have my permission to do whatever you need to do," I said slowly.

"Yay!" The twins cheered. Then they hugged me, pinning my arms to my sides, before they both kissed me on my cheeks at the same time. "See you at school on Monday!" The twins called as they ran out of my room.

_'Why am I already regretting my decision,' _I thought as I wiped my cheeks and just stared at my swinging bedroom door.

**XXXXXXX**

_'Why did I agree to let those devils help me? I must not have been sane at the time. I bet one of those pillows knocked all the sense out of me.' _

I sighed as I stood in front of the double doors leading to the host club. _'What's done is done, standing here worrying won't do me any good. I might as well go inside and prepare myself for the twisted things the twins are bound to do.'_

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the right door and quietly slipped inside. "Where the heck is everybody?" I asked myself out loud as I surveyed the empty room which no longer looked like Paris. Instead, it was back to it's regular state, thank goodness.

"Everyone else appears to be late," Kyoya said as he emerged from the back room. His sudden appearance made me jump slightly.

"Oh," I said looking the empty room over once more.

"The twins dropped off your hostess outfit during lunch break," Kyoya said breaking the suffocatingly awkward silence. "It's in the far left changing room."

"Okay, thanks," I said before scurrying off to the back to get changed before the other boys arrived.

_'Though I wonder, why do I have a hostess outfit when the hosts normally just wear their school uniforms? It's not that I'm complaining, I don't really like the girls' school uniform that much anyways, I just find it a little odd... Whatever, I don't care. I just hope that whatever the twins picked out looks nice.'_

I swished open the curtain of the changing room and quickly closed it behind me before looking at my hostess outfit which was lying on the bench.

My hostess outfit consisted of a light blue blazer that matched the boys', a white form fitting blouse, and a thin red ribbon that was to be tied into a bow around the neck to replace the tie. The outfit was finished off by a light blue skirt that matched the blazer, nylons, the black heels I had worn last time, and white gloves.

I admired my reflection once before exiting the changing room. "There you are!" I looked up to see the twins standing in front of me looking exasperated.

"You take forever to get changed," Hikaru complained as he and his brother pushed me into a chair.

"You're such a girl," Kaoru whined as he put something around my head.

"Close your eyes," Hikaru commanded as he applied my make-up.

"There, you're done!" The twins said with a flourish.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see a delicate, white, ruffled headband in my hair and make-up that was done flawlessly. _'They are really good at this.'_

"So...Um... What exactly is your plan to help me?" I asked looking up at the twins with my big brown eyes.

"We're going to make him jealous," the twins whispered in my ear, causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"How?" I asked in a whispered.

"You'll see," the twins sang as they walked out of the back room hand-in-hand.

When I entered the main room, a exasperated Kyoya roughly grabbed me by the wrists, led me over to the other hosts, and put me in position to welcome the guests. After the guests had entered, the hosts dispersed to their various locations and I started seating the guests.

"This host is open. That host is booked for today. You can switch to that host in thirty minutes. Yes, I'm new." This is just a sample, a quick view into my first forty-five minutes of hosting.

After this I started scurrying all over the room, re-filling tea pots and restocking the hosts' sweets supply. I swear, every other time I brought out more sweets I brought them out to refill Hunny's supply.

_'Thirty-five more minutes till closing.'_ In relief, I surveyed the room; only a few die-heart host fans and the girls who had arrived late remained.

"Hey Madoka! We need more cookies over here," the twins called.

"Coming," I replied, wondering why they were asking for more cookies when all of their customers had already left. After setting down the platter of cookies, I started to walk away when one of the twins grabbed me by the wrist.

What?" I asked looking confusedly at Hikaru who was holding my wrist.

"You've been working hard all day, why don't you take a break?" Hikaru said coaxingly in a low voice while he pulled me by the wrist onto the love seat, putting me in between him and Kaoru.

"Here, have a cookie," Kaoru cooed, handing me the plate of cookies.

"But I don't want one," I said flatly.

"Just do it," Hikaru hissed in my ear.

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing a cookie. I brought the cookie slowly to my lips, suspicious of what the twins were planning.

Unfortunately I played right into the twins' hand. When I put the edge of the cookie into my mouth to nibble it, Kaoru suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled it forward before taking a bite of the cookie that was still in my mouth. This close contact and sudden action caused my eyes to fly open in surprise and my cheeks to burn.

"Hey, Kyoya. Your fiancee is so cute when she blushes," said Hikaru.

Kyoya glanced at us and I could feel his gaze piercing my soul. Then he coldly said, "I already knew that," before turning back to his customers.

Something broke inside me as I pulled away from Kaoru. Although I was upset about Kyoya's flippant response I was more angry at the twins. "What were you doing?!" I hissed

"Trying to help you," the twins answered innocently.

"How?!"

"By making Kyoya jealous."

"Well it obviously didn't work," I said crossly while folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't worry, we'll try harder next time," the twins said as they slung their arms around my shoulders.

_'Accepting their help was a mistake.'_

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it because I loved writing it. I can't wait for you to see where I'm taking all this. I already have my next two chapters planned out, I can't wait to write them.**

**Next time: Ditching.**

**See you all next chapter.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	12. Ditching

**Alright, chapter twelve is here and on time! (I don't know how I did it)**

**I want to thank **creepoftheyear **for following and favoriting my story. (by the way, I love your username)**

**Also, I want to thank **MusicalMelody001 **and **zoey is the best mew mew f**or reviewing.**

**Now go and read the chapter dear readers!**

* * *

Today is Friday and I've had to spend the past four days enduring the twins failed attempts to try to get Kyoya's attention.

Monday, it was the cookie incident. Tuesday, they pulled me into their twincest act. Wednesday, they spilled drinks on my chest and tried to wipe it up, but I wouldn't let them. And finally, yesterday Kaoru tripped me so that I fell right against Hikaru, every inch of my upper body was touching him.

Now I've finally had enough. I don't want to know what the twins are planning today and I don't care either because today I'm skipping the host club.

Right now I'm in one of Ouran's elaborate gardens. I'm sitting under the big oak tree that happens to be smack dab in the middle of this particular garden.

In all honesty, I'd rather have ditched the host club and gone somewhere with my friends except I can't because they're both sick. Plus, I can't just leave the school grounds because the limo only come once to pick up family members from school and, as odd as it sounds, both my younger siblings have after school activities so the limo won't arrive till five fifteen.

I sighed as I took out my phone. I stared at it for a while, unable to decide what I want to do. _'You have to let him know sometime. Just do it and get it over with.'_

I took a deep breath as I punched in a text for Kyoya that said -**I can't make it to the host club, sorry.**

My thumb hovered over the send button for a second before I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and hit the send button. _'There, it's done... I just hope Kyoya doesn't send his police force out to find me, that would be bad.'_

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and placed my phone on my school bag which was next to me. I gave a sigh of contentedness and lifted my chin so I could look at the ashen sky as I enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze on my face.

I closed my eyes and thought, _'I just want to spend the rest of this day alone... Ah, this breeze feels so nice.'_

After a few minutes of staring at the sky, I heard a beep indicating that I had gotten a text message. I picked up my phone hesitantly before looking to see who it was from, luckily, it was Yuka.

Her text read: **Hey Madoka! How's school? Are you at the host club? It's not fair that I have to be stuck in bed. Wasn't there a language test today? It doesn't matter, I didn't study for it anyways.**

I smiled at the text; loud, long, funny, rambling, and random, just like Yuka. I texted her back saying: **school was fine, yes, she had missed a language test but it was easy, no, I'm not at the host club, and I hope you feel better soon.**

Ten seconds later my phone began ringing; I picked it up knowing already that it was Yuka. Over the phone I heard Yuka's horse but still energetic and outraged voice say, "what do you mean you're not at the host club?! If I wasn't sick I'd be there right now! And aren't you supposed to be acting as a hostess?"

"Look, Yuka," I said slightly aggravated and amused. "I know that I'm supposed to be at the host club right now but I texted Kyoya and told him I couldn't come."

"Why?"

"For one thing, I didn't want to go there without you or Kiyomi."

"Huh? Kiyomi isn't there?"

"No, she's sick like you."

"Oh... Any other reason?"

"...Yes." I then proceeded to tell Yuka everything from Kyoya's thoughtless words to letting the twins 'help me.' When I finished telling my story I heard Yuka laughing at me from the other end of the phone.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little offended.

"N-nothing," Yuka choked out in between spurts of laughter. "It's just that I never thought you would be so desperate to get Kyoya's attention that you would actually accept help from the twins."

"Hmm, I guess it is kind of funny," I said with a slight smile dancing on my lips.

"Now I understand why you didn't go to the host club. Um, Madkoka, I have to go. My mom's yelling at me to get off the phone and get some rest. See you Monday."

"See you Monday," I answered before hanging up and putting my phone bock into my bag.

I sighed contentedly as I looked up at the sky once more. Talking to Yuka had calmed my nerves and I felt so relaxed that before I realized it I fell asleep against the tree. I faintly remember thinking, _'I hope it doesn't rain,' _before I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**XxKYOYAxX**

"Come again!"

I internally sighed as I closed the doors to the host club. Madoka hadn't shown up when it was time to open, then I received a text from her saying that she couldn't make it.

A really bad cold had been spreading through the school like a wildfire so the host club had been relatively empty all day. No one had requested me, so I had spent the first half hour of the host club hacking into the school's security cameras surveillance footage.

I studied the past half hour of surveillance and guess what I saw? I saw Madoka entering the western garden a few minutes before I received her text.

I pondered for a bit about why she had ditched the host club, Miss Yamada is very obedient and has a strong sense of duty so it puzzled me as to why she would ditch. I wasn't able to think about it much longer because a girl came in who wanted to request me.

Now club hours are over and as I gathered up my stuff I couldn't help but wonder if Yamada had made it home.

I was just about to leave when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Kyoya. This is Tadashi Yamada, Madoka's father. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, Mr. Yamada. What's the favor?"

"I was wondering if you could give my daughter a ride home."

_'Madoka's not home yet?'_

"Earlier today Sakura feinted and in order to prevent an attack I had the driver pick up Madoka's younger siblings early. Unfortunately, I forgot that Madoka was still at school and absentmindedly gave the drive the night off."

I smiled to myself as I answered, "don't worry Mr. Yamada, I'll bring your daughter home."

"Thank you. You're a good young man, Kyoya."

"Thank you, sir," I said. _'It is things like this that I find very profitable for me. Now, I need to go find that vanishing fiancee of mine!'_

With these thoughts floating through my mind, I left the host club and headed to the west garden after dropping my stuff off at my limo.

_'Annoying drizzle,'_ I thought as I whipped the mist off my forehead.

I wound my way through the labyrinth of a garden until I reached the big oak that grew right in the middle of the garden and there I found Madoka. She was sleeping at the base of the tree, hair strewn everywhere with her clothes damp from the drizzle that had been going on for about an hour now.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I crouched down by my sleeping fiancee._ 'She looks so innocent and cute when she's sleeping,' _I thought as I stroked my forefinger across Madoka's cheek, brushing aside a piece of stray hair.

_'I better wake her before she catches a cold.' _I put my hand on Madoka's shoulder and then gently shook her.

"Mmm... Kyoya?" Madoka mumbled confusedly as she rubbed her eyes. "W-what time is it?" She asked as she sat up and put her hand to her mouth as she yawned.

"five twenty-two," I answered simply.

Madoka was silent for a minute then, as if she realized something for the very first time in, her eyes flew open and she pushed herself backwards as she said, "K-Kyoya!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your father asked me to give you a ride home." Madoka gulped as I leaned forward and whispered, "so tell me. Why are you out here when you couldn't make it to the host club?"

With a little edge to her voice, Madoka said, "I felt tired and sick so I thought that it would be best if I avoided everyone and rested out here until the limo came to pick me up."

_'Lie.' _"Why don't you tell me the truth?" I said icily as I grabbed Madoka's hands and pinned them against the tree.

Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel Madoka's rapid, panicked breath against my face.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Madoka whispered.

"I'm your fiancee," I retorted dangerously.

"But it's only an arranged marriage, nothing special," Madoka answered quietly.

_'So that's it. This girl is upset because I talked about our marriage like it's not important. This explains why the twins have been messing with Madoka all week. Well, if she's going to sulk over some careless words then so be it.'_

"Your father sent me here to pick you up. Let's go, you're soaked." I said as I let go of her hands and stood up before offering her a hand.

"O-okay," Madoka said hesitantly as she timidly accepted my hand.

The whole ride to Madoka's house we remained silent and all Madoka said as she got out was a dutiful, "thank you," and, "good-bye."

_'What a pain,'_ was what kept repeating in my mind on my way home.

**XxMADOKAxX**

"So, what do you want to do today?" Yuka asked as she joined me at my locker.

"I don't care as long as we leave the school," I replied.

"Then why don't you come over to my house? You haven't been over in a while."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Today is Monday and Tamaki and Kyoya gave me the day off because it's just a meeting today. Honestly, I'm surprised that Kyoya's kind of being nice to me considering I sort of acted like a brat the last time I saw him; I kind of feel bad about it. Anyways, today it's just me and Yuka because Kiyomi is still sick.

Over the weekend I filled in my two best friends on what had happened on Friday. "Sooo, how are things between you and Kyoya?" Yuka asked as we walked down the hallway.

I sighed before saying, "I don't know. I think he's still mad at me for ditching the host club on Friday but I can never tell for sure when it comes to Kyoya."

We just walked in silence after this until we past some boys from 2-D in the hall. When we past the boys, the one closest to me stuck out his foot making me trip.

I put out my hands in front of me to break my fall but instead of feeling the hard cold floor I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Huh?" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see that the boy who had tripped me was also the one who had caught me.

"You should be more careful, you were lucky that I was here to catch you," the boy purred.

_'But you're the one who tripped me!' _"Uh, thank you," I said as I tried to pull away from the boy but I couldn't because he had a strong grip on my waist.

"Why don't you thank me properly?" he said, turning me towards himself while he eyed my chest and my lips.

"Hey! Let go of my friend!" Yuka said as she grabbed one of the boy's wrists and put him into an armlock, allowing me to tear myself free.

"Aren't you a feisty one, shrimp," the other two boys said as they pulled Yuka off of their friend.

"Come on, Yuka. Let's go," I said as I grabbed Yuka by the wrist.

I started pulling her down the hallway, away from the boys, but she broke out of my grip and said, "no! They called me a shrimp so now they're gonna pay!"

"Yuka!" I shouted desperately as she ran back to the three boys and started throwing punches.

The boys just started laughing and returning the punches. I watched Yuka skillfully doge and throw punch after punch; unfortunately, it was three skilled mafia boys against one skilled karate girl and, after a few minutes, one of the boys landed a blow to Yuka's chest, sending her crashing into me.

"Now the real fun begins," the boys laughed as they bent over the two of us who were collapsed against the wall.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady." I looked up to see that it was Kyoya who had spoken and he was accompanied by Hunny and Mori.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Hunny said darkly.

The boys gave the host one glance before the leader stood up and assessing Hunny and Mori said, "fine. They're all yours." Then he turned and walked away while the two other boys followed.

"Are you two okay," Hunny asked, back to his cheerful self as he and Mori helped us back onto our feet.

"Yes," we answered as we accepted their hands.

"Honestly, Madoka," Kyoya said with an edge to his voice as he walked away. "You shouldn't be so careless. As my fiancee, your mistakes could reflect badly upon me and I can't have you ruining my reputation."

After he said this, I just stared after him, anger boiling up inside me, _'what a jerk!'_

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is just so-so in my opinion. I ended up having to rewrite the last two-thirds of this chapter and I figured this is as good as it's gonna get. I promise my next chapter will be better; way, way better. So I hope you all come and read my next chapter!**

**Next time: A Storm and its Aftermath.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	13. A Storm and Its Aftermath

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and it's better then the last one!**

**I want to thank **Chocolicius **and **KeikoNoritsu **for favoriting my story.**

**I also want to thank **Chocolicius, KeikoNoritsu, whoneedslove, **and **Mine craft kitten **for following my story.**

**Lastly (but definitely not least) I want to thank **Just obsessed, KeikoNoritsu, zoey is the best mew mew, Katsura tree, **and** Mine craft kitten **for reviewing my story.**

**Okay, I'm done talking now, go ahead and read the chapter!**

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. _'Why is it that time seems to drag on forever at the end of the school day?' _I thought depressed as I watched the last ten minutes of class tick slowly away.

I adverted my gaze away from the clock and to the windows but the sight outside wasn't really uplifting. It was raining, pouring rain to be exact with the large fat raindrops hitting the window with a rat-a-tap-tap.

_'It seems as if the rain and the clock are putting on a concert together,' _I mused as the last few minutes of class past by painfully.

Ever since I skipped the host club on Friday, things between Kyoya and I have been really tense. Yesterday at the host club, whenever we so much as glanced at each other you could practically see the sparks of anger and annoyance in the air.

I glanced at the clock once more to see that only three minutes had past. _'Ugg! Just kill me now!'_

As I sulked at my desk I noticed my phone lighting up, indicating that I had received a text message. Since I'm near the back and off to the side, I risked checking the text.

I grabbed my phone and held it under my desk. I was surprised when I saw that it was from dad. I quickly read the message and slipped my phone back into my bag.

The text had said that the teacher who usually supervises Sakura's after school activities is sick and that I need to bring her with me to the host club.

I sighed but what choice do I have? Luckily, Hiroki is sick at home so it is only Sakura I have to watch. _'The host club sure is going to be interesting this afternoon.'_

**XXXXXXX**

"Why is there a little girl back here?" Kyoya asked as he entered the back room where the twins were handing me my cos-play for this afternoon.

"That little girl is my sister, Sakura. My dad needs me to watch her today. She'll stay back here so she won't be a bother," I said coldly as I stood protectively in front of my sister.

"As long as she doesn't interfere with the customers, I guess it's fine," Kyoya said, matching the coldness in my voice.

"Come on, Sakura. I need to change into this," I said as I grabbed my little sister's hand and walked into a changing room.

Today the host club is doing a black and white contrast theme with all the outfits being wholly made of black and white material.

The outfit that the twins picked for me consisted of a black cotton turtle-neck tunic shirt with three quarter length sleeves that were folded at the end. At the base of the neck and to the right there was a fabric flower made of three layers, each one growing bigger the closer you got to the bottom. The top and bottom layers were white with a black layer in between and black and white ribbons hanging out from underneath the flower.

Underneath the tunic shirt I wore black and white checked leggings and on top of that I had white boots that went half-way to my knee and were tied with black laces. To finish the outfit off, I put on a black beret that had a flower on it that matched the one on my shirt. I also had a black glove edged with white lace and a white glove edged with black lace.

"So, how do I look?" I asked as I put a hand on my hip.

"You look so cool!" Sakura answered with her eyes shinning.

"Thanks," I answered with a smile as I grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey Madoka, who's this?" Tamaki asked as he looked gently at Sakura.

"She's my little sister, Sakura," I answered brightly.

"Awe, she's so cute. The customers would love her," Tamaki gushed. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we have Sakura help Madoka serve the customers?!"

"I'm sure everybody would love her!" Hunny said happily from his perch on Mori's shoulder.

Getting down on my knees, I said, "hey Sakura, would you like to help me today?"

"Uh-huh!" Sakura said excitedly as she vigorously shook her head up and down.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Tamaki said snapping his fingers. "Find something for Sakura to wear."

"Yes sir!" The twins said, saluting Tamaki before disappearing into their changing room to reappear with a white frilly apron edged with black ribbon and bows.

"You look so cute, Sakura!" I said as I finished tying the apron onto Sakura.

"Your sister is adorable," Haruhi said as he exited his changing room.

"I know," I answered as I grabbed my sister's hand and led her to the front room to help the hosts greet the guests.

**XXXXXXX**

Just like Tamaki predicted, the guests adored my little sister. Whenever we refilled a host's supply of treats, the girls with that host would starts doting on my sister, giving her treats, patting her on the head, and giving her compliments on how cute and pretty she was.

The whole time I swelled with pride as a smile lit my face while I watched my little sister being treated like a princess. _'Seeing this makes working for the host club the rest of high school all worth it.'_

Sakura trailed after me the whole day, even after we said good-bye to the guests. Now I am in the backroom putting away the clean tea cups while Kyoya calculates today's profit and Sakura watches it start to storm outside.

Once the guests had left, Tamaki had declared that Kyoya and I would close up the club today and within five minutes it was just Kyoya, Sakura, and I left in the club room. I think Tamaki did this so Kyoya and I could make up but my pride wouldn't let me apologize so both Kyoya and I worked in silence.

After a minute or two of just listening to the rumble of thunder, I walked over to Kyoya and asked, "how'd we do today?"

Kyoya glanced at me suspiciously before answering, " we earned twenty percent more than normal, Miss Yamada."

"And it's all because of this cutie!" I said as I walked over to Sakura and gave her a quick hug. She was still in her apron and she looked adorable. (none of us had bothered to change yet)

Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up before coldly saying, "this just makes up for the profit that we lost when you skipped last Friday."

I cringed when he sad this, then I retorted saucily, "hmph, at least I was being considerate since I wasn't feeling well. By not coming I kept the guests from getting sick."

"You sure looked sick when I found you sleeping in the rain, which is what every sick person should do," Kyoya sad sarcastically.

"It wasn't raining when I fell asleep," I said angrily as I stood up to face Kyoya.

"You should have been able to see that it was about to rain. Besides, when does a sick person sleep outside rain or shine?"

"M-Madoka, I don't feel so good," Sakura said weakly, plucking on my tunic shirt.

"I'm busy," I replied not listening. Then turning back to Kyoya I harshly said, "who cares what I do anyways?!"

"I do! I'm your fiancee and your actions will reflect back on me!" Kyoya yelled as lighting flashed outside, lighting up the room.

"Then why did you agree to our arranged marriage?!" I shouted while a clap of thunder blasted outside.

"Madoka," my little sister whimpered.

"What?!" I snapped, whipping my head around to look at my sister.

Sakura just looked at me with scared eyes and then, all of a sudden, her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the floor. "Sakura!" I said as I scooped her onto my lap and felt her pulse._ 'No. It's irregular. Sakura is having an attack!'_

"Kyoya," I choke out. "please run to the nurse's office and grab Sakura's stimulant. It's in a pink box in the cupboard over the sink; top shelf and to the left."

Kyoya left immediately and I carried Sakura to one of the couches in the club room. With tears pooling in the corners of my eyes, I put two pillows under Sakura's head and back and one under her legs. Then I ran into the back room and brought out the first aid kit.

As I disinfected her wrist, I thought about what an idiot I am._ 'Why didn't I see the signs? Sakura even said she wasn't feeling well but I was to busy fighting with Kyoya to notice... Damn it!_

After I disinfected Sakura's wrist so I could inject the needle the second Kyoya walked in. I untied her apron and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, hoping to make it easier for her to breath.

_'I wish I kept a dose of her stimulant in my bag like I keep one in my purse. But I don't, I never thought that I would need one because Sakura is usually at the elementary school... Where her stimulants are,'_ I thought depressed.

Then Kyoya burst into the room. He was dripping wet and his black and white clothes were sticking to his body. I immediately grabbed the stimulant from Kyoya and injected it into Sakura's vein. My dad had shown me how just in case I was the only one around when she had an attack, I've only had to do twice before.

"How long does it take to work?" Kyoya asked quietly as he sat down next to me as we waited for her to wake up.

"It varies. Normally it takes about two to four minutes, but depending on the severity of the attack and the amount of time it takes the stimulant to get into her bloodstream it could take less or more time." I said softly, still holding Sakura's wrist, feeling her pulse even though I knew I couldn't do any more.

"What's the longest you've ever waited?" Kyoya asked.

"Twelve minutes," I answered blinking back tears.

Kyoya glanced at me before slipping an arm around my back and pulling my into his embrace where I started to cry. I cried for two minuets against Kyoya's chest before I pulled back and said with tears dripping down my face, "this is all my fault. I could have prevented it if I had been paying attention to Sakura but I was to busy fighting with you over trivial things... I'm sorry about skipping the host club last Friday, and for lying to you, and for everything! My pride, my insensitivity, my stubbornness; all of it!"

When I finished saying this, I looked down at my lap while my cheek burned with shame. Kyoya was silent for a second, then he said, "I'm sorry too. I was also being inconsiderate of your feelings and then I let my pride and stubbornness control me."

I looked up at Kyoya with a weak smile and said, "I guess we're two of a kind."

"I guess we are," Kyoya answered giving me a wry smile.

"M-Madoka?"

At the sound of my sister's voice, I turned around and faced her, smiling in relief. "You're okay!" I said, squeezing her hand.

Kyoya stood up and looked at Sakura who said, "why is Kyoya wet?"

I giggled and Kyoya gave a small smile, then I said, "he went out to play in the rain."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to. Now let's get you home."

As I said this, I bent down to pick Sakura up but Kyoya said, "allow me," and he gently pushed me out of the way and picked her up.

When we reached the front of the building, the storm began letting up and our limo was waiting for us. After Kyoya put Sakura into the car, I said, "thanks for helping me with Sakura today. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As I started to get into the car, I felt a hand grab me by the wrist. Startled, I turned around and Kyoya pulled me towards him and he kissed me on the forehead before he let go turned around, and walked away saying, " see you tomorrow, Madoka."

I just stared after him and meekly mumbled, "bye," as a small blush formed across my cheeks. _'Kyoya's way of forgiving me?... Perhaps.'_

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I don't have anything else to say so see you next chapter.**

**Next time: Without My Consent.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	14. Without My Consent

**Hey everybody. So sorry about this late update. I've been really sick (I still am a little sick) and just doing my regular homework has been hard enough so I let this slide. **

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed, and or favorited my story. (I'm too tired to name everybody but that doesn't mean your support is any less appreciated)**

**Now read this very over do chapter!**

* * *

"Somebody looks happy today," Yuka said as we walked from class to the host club. "Did something happen between you and Kyoya after the club closed yesterday?"

I stayed silent as images of Kyoya holding me and then kissing me on the forehead flashed through my mind. "You're blushing," Kiyomi commented quietly.

My hand flew to my cheek and I became even more embarrassed when Yuka said, "I knew it! Something did happen between you and Kyoya yesterday! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It was nothing," I replied, pushing Yuka out of my path and sprinting a few steps in front of my friends.

"We know something happened between you and Kyoya," Kiyomi said slinging her left arm over my shoulder.

"And we're not gonna stop bothering you until you tell us what happened," Yuka finished as she slung her right arm over my other shoulder.

"You guys are as annoying as the twins," I said as I shrugged off their arms.

"Don't compare us to those two trouble makers," Kiyomi said with a hint of indignance in her voice.

"You can compare me with the twins," Yuka chirped cheerfully. "In fact,today I'm requesting the twins!" Kiyomi and I stopped in our tracks and stared at Yuka like she was crazy."What?!" Yuka said confused by our surprise.

"You're requesting the twins over _Tamaki_?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." I said trailing off not knowing what to say next.

"It's just that we thought that you were crazy about Tamaki," Kiyomi said finishing my thought.

"I was but then I realized that my chances of actually being able to date Tamaki are close to none. Now with the twins, not only do less girls like them but there are also two of them; thus, my chances of dating one of them improves significantly." Yuka said.

"Wow, how is it that you can have such a logical plan for getting a boyfriend but when it comes to plans for studying for a test you're a total disaster?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Talent," was all that Yuka said before tossing her hair over her shoulder and heading to the host club with conviction.

**XXXXXXX**

The host club was continuing with its black and white theme today and I left my friends to happily wait for the host club to open while I headed to the back to change into my outfit. I have to admit, this outfit if my favorite out of all the different costumes I've had to wear for the club.

I stepped out of the changing room and walked over to the doors to take my place in the welcoming formation. Kyoya came up and took his place behind me.

I could feel the hairs rising on the back of my neck as I listened to Kyoya's breathing and felt his warm breath on my back. It took every once of self control I posses to keep myself from turning around to look at him

I don't even know _why _I wanted to look at him, there was just this mysterious urge to look at him which I couldn't suppress. _'Is this a crush?'_ I asked myself, mystified.

Just as the doors were about to open, Kyoya leaned down and whispered, "I need to talk to you after the host club closes."

"Okay," I whispered quickly, feeling my cheeks heating up. As much as I wanted to keep thinking about Kyoya's actions, I forced myself to bottle up my feelings and put on a happy face as I helped welcome the guests.

After seating the guests, I proceeded to perform my other hostess duties which consisted of restocking the supply of treats at each host's table.

When I refilled the twins sweets, which ran out first, I was greeted by girls asking where my little sister is. "She's sick so she couldn't make it today," I said as I switched out the plate of cookies and cakes.

"Ahh," the girls said clearly disappointed.

"Why would Sakura be here?" Yuka asked confused. When her parents found out that she had gotten into another fight at school they were furious and as a punishment they made her clean out the Hanninozuka's dojo, which she finished yesterday.

"Her afternoon activities were cancelled yesterday so she came to the host club with Madoka," Kiyomi replied. (Yuka had convinced her to request the twins too)

"She was sooo cute!" One of the girls squealed.

"Look here! I have a picture of her from yesterday," another girl exclaimed as she whipped out her phone.

"That apron looks so adorable on her!" Yuka said. "I can't believe that I missed seeing Sakura; I have the worst luck in the world!" I smiled in amusement at my friend, feeling proud of my little sister.

Just as I turned to leave, I felt two people sling their arms around my neck and lean on my shoulders. "What do you want?" I asked the twins icily.

"Nothing," Hikaru started. "We just want to know,"

"how a girl who isn't even here," Kaoru continued.

"Is getting more attention than us," they said, finishing in unison.

"I'm sorry," I said as I shrugged off the twins, "but it's not my fault that Sakura's more popular than you."

The twins opened their mouths to reply, but Hunny beat them saying, "Madoka-chan! We need more cake!"

"Coming Hunny!" I said as I headed to the back room. "See you later nobodys," I called over my shoulder as I disappeared into the back.

**XXXXXXX**

"Come again!" We chorused to the reluctantly leaving guests.

_'They're finally gone,'_ I thought with relief as I sank down into a chair next to Haruhi.

"Your sister sure is famous," Haruhi commented casually. Then he said, "over half our conversation today revolved around Sakura; the girls really adore her."

"Sakura really enjoyed yesterday too. She cried when I told her that she had to stay home today," I responded._ 'I can see why Haruhi is so popular with the girls, he's really nice.'_

"Madoka, may I speak with you now?" Kyoya asked as he emerged from the back room in his school uniform.

"Sure," I said as I threw my arms over my head and arched my back, stretching it before standing up. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday my family received an invitation for a gala from one of the most prestigious families in Japan," Kyoya said.

"That's great, Kyoya, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"You're coming with us," Kyoya said smirking.

"Wait, what!?" I said stunned.

I just stood there with my mouth open as Kyoya continued. "Since you are my fiancee you will be expected to come, your name is even on the invitation." I opened my mouth to protest but Kyoya put his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. Then he said, "Don't say it. I already talked to your parents; they said you would come."

_'So the decision was already made without me. I hate it when people don't ask me what I want!'_

"Madoka."

"Yes?" I said emerging from my thoughts.

"Your dad said that you know all the ballroom dances except the Viennese Waltz, is that true?"

"Yes," I mumbled looking at the ground. "I know all the steps but whenever I try dancing with a partner I get messed up and dizzy."

"That won't do," Kyoya said with a frown. "I suppose that leaves me no choice... I guess I'll have to teach you how to do the Viennese Waltz."

"Huh?" I said bewildered.

"Starting tomorrow, we will spend one hour working on the Viennese Waltz after the club closes."

"Okay," I said meekly, upset that another decision had been made without my consent. After saying this, I escaped into the back room where I grabbed my stuff and skedaddled.

As I hurried out of the club room, my mind was still swimming with the news I had relieved from Kyoya. So I was totally unprepared for when Yuka ran into me, throwing her arms around my neck and slamming against me with such force that I fell forward onto the ground with Yuka landing on top of me.

"Get off! You're heavy!"

"Sorry," Yuka said as she scrambled off of me.

"What took you so long?" Kiyomi asked as she extended out a hand to help me up.

I sighed before saying, "Kyoya told me that I have to accompany him to a gala his family was invited to because I'm his fiancee."

"That sucks," Kiyomi said as we headed down the hallway.

"There's more," I said bitterly. "Kyoya also said that he is going to teach me how to do the Viennese Waltz."

"It sounds like fun to me!" Yuka pipped.

"That's because you're you," I responded.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself," I answered as I walked out the front doors of the school.

"You're being mean!" Yuka whined as she followed me out of school.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically. "I'll apologize tomorrow when I'm in a better mood if that will make you feel better. later." I said as I hopped into the limo, completely ready to forget about my hectic school day.

**XXXXXXX**

After I got home, I only had enough time to drop my books off in my room before it was time to eat. I sat down at the table and just stared at my plate. Only after being prompted by my parents did I begin to pick at my food.

As I sat there listening to the random babbling of my siblings, I couldn't help nursing a small grudge against my parents.

_'I can't believe they agreed that I would go to that party with Kyoya without consulting me. Then, to add insult to injury, they didn't even mention it to me. So I had the unfortunate pleasure of being totally at Kyoya's mercy when he sprang that information on me.'_

I heaved a sigh and picked at my dinner. "Madoka, is something wrong?" Mom asked sweetly.

"It's nothing," I said as I put my chin on my hand and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"When you say, 'it's nothing' it's always something," dad said sternly. "Now spit it out Madoka."

I pocked at my food some more before saying, "I'm just upset that you guys didn't consult me before telling Kyoya that I'd go with him to the party."

"Well, we figured you'd say yes so it didn't even occur to us," mom explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..." was all I offered as a response.

"Madoka! You're going on a trip?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh," I answered.

"Hey Madoka, bring me back a katana!" Hirkoki shouted, waving his fork in the air like it was a sword.

"And I want a fan!" Sakura chirped.

"Why would I get you two those?" I asked.

"Because we want souvenirs!" They chorused.

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do," I said suppressing my laughter.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

Turning back to my parents I said, "Kyoya's going to teach me how to dance the Vivienne Waltz, so I'll need the limo to pick me up an hour later than normal."

"Fine with us," dad said.

As we returned to our meal I thought, _'maybe this won't be as terrible as I first imagined... I hope.'_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry about this late update I won't let something like this happen again... I hope. Anyways, I'll see you all next update.**

**Next time: Turning in Rhythm.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


	15. Turning in Rhythm

**Oh Yeah! I'm updating on time, aren't you guys proud of me? Anyways, I'm back on my old schedule which makes me happy.**

**I want to thank for** OftheNight511 **and **Kodymarie **for following my story**** and** Kodymarie** for favoriting my story.**

**Also I want to thank** swagdaddy, KiyUzumaki, zoey is the best mew mew, Just obsessed, **and **Blackrose2202** for reviewing my story.**

**Now enough chit-chat, go read chapter fifteen!**

* * *

I sighed and slid gratefully onto a couch as the doors to the club room closed. Today had been really busy, I swear that every single girl that goes to this school came to the host club today. The whole time the club was open there was never an empty seat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up wearily to see Kyoya looking down at me. "What?" I asked.

"Time to start your ballroom lessons," Kyoya said.

"Do we have to?" I asked, silently pleading with my eyes.

"Yes," Kyoya said sternly.

"Fine," I groaned as I stood up, "let's go."

"Wait," Hikaru said as he hooked his arm around my neck. "You can't dance like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tried to pull Hikaru's arm off me

"You have to be wearing the right outfit to go dancing," Kaoru started.

"So we got you this!" The twins finished together as Kaoru held up a pink ankle length dress.

It had a scoop neck and short sleeves that only covered the top of the arm, not wrapping under the arm like normal. There was a black sash around the waist and a few small black stones scattered around the bottom of the dress. The skirt of the dress consisted of three layers of shear fabric and the dress had an open back.

"Do I really have to wear that?" I asked Kyoya in a low voice.

"Yes," Kyoya answered flippantly. "I'll be waiting in the ball room so hurry up and change.

I just sighed as I grabbed the dress from Kaoru and slunk off to the back to change. After changing, I stepped out of my dressing room and paused in front of the mirror.

I had to admit the dress was pretty but it also made me feel nervous because of my bare back, the low neckline, and the black sash the highlighting my small waist.

"Took you long enough," the twins said arrogantly as they entered the room.

I just rolled my eyes and attempted to exit the room but the twins stopped me saying, "wait! Your outfit isn't complete yet!"

"What do you mean it's not complete?" I asked exasperated.

The twins grinned slyly at me as they pushed me into a seat. Then Hikaru held up a pair of black, three and a half inch stilettos.

"I can't dance in something with such a thin heel!" I protested.

"You're gonna have to wear stilettos at the party so you should practice in them before hand," Hikaru answered, obviously pleased with my distress.

As I reluctantly let Hikaru put my shoes on, I felt Kaoru grab my hair and push it off to the side. Then I felt a band of silk wrap around my neck, weighted down by a stone. I glanced at the mirror and saw a pink choker necklace with a black pendant diamond around my neck.

"Is this all really necessary?" I asked weakly.

"Yes!" The twins answered as they high-fived each other. I just quietly and hurriedly walked out of the room thinking, _'the sooner I get this over with the better.'_

**XXXXXXX**

I cracked open the door that led to the ball room and what I saw made me bang my head against the door; all the hosts were there to watch me practice, Tamaki even had popcorn!

"Madoka, I know you're there. Come on in." Kyoya's voice made me flinch and then I timidly entered the room. I looked at Kyoya and I could tell he was angry about me being late.

I gulped nervously as I positioned myself in front of him. Grudgingly, Kyoya said, "do you know the steps?"

"Uh-huh," I said quietly.

"Alright, then let's start by working on rotating and moving forward." Kyoya said confidently. "Once you're comfortable with spinning we'll start picking up speed."

I nodded my head numbly as I placed my left hand on Kyoya's upper arm and tentatively grabbed his left hand with my right. A tingly sensation ran up and down my spine as Kyoya place his right hand on my bare back; his large hand completely covering my shoulder blade.

I took a deep breath as I waited for Haruhi to start the music. When I looked up at Kyoya he gazed back into my eyes, causing me to blush and turn my head to the left._ 'I'm so glad the correct position for you head is to look over your left shoulder.'_

Then, the music started and with a one, two, three; we began. We started out slowly. _'Right foot back, left foot side, right foot together. Left foot foreward, right foot side, left foot cross.' _I repeated this in my mind as I awkwardly tried to spin and travel across the floor.

Then, when I took a step forward, I lost my balance (I blame those accursed heels) and I fell against Kyoya. Luckily, he had seen it coming, so he was able to catch me but I still ended up with my face and chest pressed against chest.

"Sorry!" I said as Kyoya helped me straighten up. My face was burning and I felt like I wanted the ground to open and swallow me up.

"Trying to make a move, are ya, Madoka?!" The twins shouted. My face grew redder and I glowered at the twins.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kyoya standing slightly behind me. Then he leaned down and in a soft voice said, "don't pay any attention to them. Let's go back and try again."

I nodded my head and allowed him to lead me back to the other side of the room. As I arranged my hands Kyoya said, "when you step backwards take smaller steps and when you step forward take bigger ones; it'll help us rotate."

Then, pulling us closer so that our lower bodies were touching, he said, "Also, you're to far away. If you move closer to me we'll be able to move and spin more smoothly."

Once I got over the initial shock and embarrassment of having my body touching Kyoya's, I calmed down and told Haruhi to start the music. This second attempt was a bit better, we were able to make it across the room without stopping and by the end we were making full rotations.

Glancing at his watch Kyoya said, "alright, we have enough time to try one more time. Now remember, I lead. Loosen up and I'll guide you. This time I want us to travel in a circle around the room, okay?"

"Okay," I said hesitantly. I listened to Kyoya's advice and loosened up, and guess what? Kyoya and I were spinning smoothly around the room. We were still a bit behind the music but we, (mainly me) had come far today.

As the music ended and Kyoya and I separated, I looked up at him and said, "you're a great teacher. Thank you for helping me."

Kyoya smirked and said, "all you needed was some confidence and a little push, but I'm glad that I was able to help." When he finished this sentence, Kyoya put his hand behind my head, pressing my head against his chest. Then I felt his lips softly touch my head.

I looked up at him in surprise, he just smiled slyly and patted me on the shoulder before walking away. I just stared after him, mystified by his actions.

And as the other host swarmed around me, I barely heard them congratulating me on my progress because all my thoughts were concentrated on the actions of my mysterious fiancee.

**XxThird Person ViewxX**

Hidden in the shadows of an alley during the dead of night stood a man cloaked in darkness. He was tall with clean cut graying hair, he wore all black making his silver watch a stark contrast.

The man glanced at his watch impatiently before looking angrily down the alley. Fifteen minutes later, a boy of about eighteen entered the alley. He was also wearing all black except for the silver chains hanging from his pants and he had shaggy black hair.

"You're late," the older man grunted.

"Sorry," his companion replied lightly, not sounding sorry at all. "The guy put up a bigger struggle then I had anticipated but I got the job done; though I did get a little dirty." The youth said gesturing to his blood splattered pants.

"That's why you're still a rookie," the older man replied. Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking out of the alley. "Hurry up. Boss has another job for us."

"What is it?" asked the teen as he sprinted to catch up with his teammate.

"Don't know. We'll find out when he tells us," was all he gave in answer.

After a ten minute car ride to an even darker part of the city, the two men entered a rundown looking building. But looks can be deceiving for when they walked down to the lowest level of the building they entered a dimly lit yet extremely high-end hallway.

They headed down the hallway, passing doors that led to rooms that were equally expensive, until they reached the door at the very end of the hallway. They gave a quick nod to each other before entering.

It was a dimly lit room with only a desk and three chairs visible; two in front of the desk and one behind it. A man sat at the desk going through the contents of a folder.

"Hello boys," he greeted. "Are you two ready for your next job?" The men nodded as they sat down. "Good," the leader said giving them an evil smile. "This particular job isn't as messy as your last one."

Here the man paused, then he leaned forward and said, "are you two familiar with the name Ohtori?"

The men glanced at each other before the younger one leaned forward and said, "Ohtori as in the Ohtori police group? The group that arrested some of out best men?"

"Yes," the man said in a sinister voice. "And I have a plan to get revenge." Here he paused as he opened the folder and grabbed a picture out of it. He flung the picture down onto the table and said, "I want you to kidnap this girl."

The two men leaned forward to see a mug shot of a smiling girl with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. "The two men smirked at their leader as they said, "our pleasure."

* * *

**Ooo, a twist! Didn't see that one coming did you. **

**The whole time I wrote the first two sections of this chapter I tossed around the idea of whether adding the twist or not, in the end I added it and I hope you like it. **

**Next time: Preparations.**

**-Karolyn Grace.**


	16. Preparations

**Hello people! I've got the sixteenth chapter finished, yay!**

**I want to thank** IKickCommieAss, KitKatScone, SophieEvangeline, **and **superotakufan** for favoriting and following my story. Also I want to thank** zoey is the best mew mew, Strawberry2202, Katsura tree, **and **KiyUzumaki** for reviewing my story. All your support means the world to me and keeps me writing.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Well now it's official, you can dance the Viennese Waltz," Kyoya said as we finished our last lesson before the gala.

Tomorrow is Friday, the day that I travel with the Ohtori's to the Kazahara's gala. Kyoya had told me about the Kazahara's, apparently Mr. and Mrs. Kazahara are an older couple with two children, both of whom are already married.

The Kazahara family is one of the top names in the medical industry, they're just slightly below the Ohtori's. One interesting piece of information I reaped this past week is that I'm not only going to the party because I'm Kyoya's fiancee but I'm also going because I'm filing in for my dad.

My dad had been invited but he's staying behind to oversee the company while Mr. Ohtori attends the gala. I honestly don't care though, my position hasn't changed any, I'm just glad that I've finally mastered the Viennese Waltz.

All these thoughts flashed through my mind as I looked up at Kyoya and said, "yeah, I guess I have. And it's all thanks to you, Kyoya."

Kyoya gave me a sly smile and said as he brushed some hair out of my face, "no, it was your hard work that got you here. I just helped you a little along the way."

I smiled at him and Kyoya's eyes grew unusually soft, he put his hand behind my head and slowly started to lean down.

"Hurry up and kiss her already!"

This out burst caused my eyes to grow round and my cheeks to turn red while Kyoya's eyes lost their softness and he pulled away.

"Huh? Why didn't you kiss her?!" I turned around to face an indignant Yuka who had caused this whole mess. (Both Kiyomi and Yuka had come to watch me practice today)

"I simply didn't feel like it," Kyoya said flippantly as he walked away from me, exiting the room.

"What was that about?" Yuka asked as she ran over to me, completely oblivious to what she had done. "I thought for sure that he'd kiss you. What gives?"

I shook with anger and tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "you ruined the moment."

"What!? How'd I ruin the moment?"

I faced palmed and looked at the ground between my fingers, refusing to answer her question because the answer was so obvious. Luckily, Kiyomi came over and hit Yuka on the back of the head while saying, "idiot! You did it by yelling 'hurry up and kiss her already.' That outburst would've ruined the moment in any situation."

Yuka opened her mouth and said, "that's-," then her mouth hung open for a second before she looked shamefacedly to the ground and mumbled, "sorry."

I just sighed in answer, I wasn't quite ready to forgive Yuka so I said, "what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I'm so sorry!" Yuka exclaimed as she threw herself at me and flung her arms around my neck.

"Waah!" I exclaimed as I lost my balance, _'curse these heels!' _And fell backwards, hitting my head against the marble floor.

I blinked open my eyes and everything was fuzzy and woozy. I felt hot and sick, the voices of my friends were far away and dim. _'Man, my head hurts,'_ was the last thought that floated through my head before everything faded into darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

My eyes blinked open and with my hazy vision made out a dimly lit room. I closed my eyes and groaned softly._ 'Damn, my head hurts.'_

A minute later, I opened my eyes again and this time my vision was clear and I saw that I was in the nurse's office.

"You awake?" I blinked slowly as I made out the figure of... Kyoya?

"K-Kyoya?" I asked weakly, "what happened?"

Kyoya sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Miss Sasaki (AKA Yuka) threw herself on to you, knocking you head first onto the ground."

"Ugg," I groaned, "now remember. That klutz is gonna get it one of these days. Ow!" I tentatively touched the back of my head. "Huh?" I mumbled as I felt cloth wrapped around my head.

"When you fell your head got cut on Miss Sasaki's diamond bracelet. You gave your friends quite a scare; from their reaction I had thought you had died or something."

_'Yuka's dead.'_ "Sorry for worrying you," I whispered, giving Kyoya a weak smile.

"It's fine," Kyoya whispered as he leaned over and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Come on, lets get you home," he said as he put one arm under my back and the other under my knees, carrying me princess style to his limo.

Kyoya gently set me inside the limo and then slid into the seat next to me. I mechanically buckled myself and the I set my head in my hand; my head still really hurt.

I could feel the dried blood on my face and matted in my hair, all this coupled with my sore head and dizziness made me feel miserable.

"Here, rest your head on my shoulder and close your eyes; you need to rest after that nasty fall." When he said this, I slouched gratefully against Kyoya, gladly transferring all my weight onto him. As I sat there resting, Kyoya put his arm around me and I felt strangely happy despite my condition.

After a good five minutes of silence, Kyoya ran his finger across the back of my head, making my cringe. I opened my eyes and looked up at Kyoya to see him frown as he said, "I hope you feel well enough to travel tomorrow. I'm not sure what we'll do if you can't."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

Kyoya chuckled and I looked up at him with a hint of annoyance as he said, "you're very optimistic considering the way you look right now."

"It's just my personality," I mumbled as I looked down at my blood stained dress.

"I know," Kyoya said ending our conversation, letting me spend the rest of the ride resting.

When we got to my house I had enough strength that I was able to walk to the door while leaning against Kyoya. The door opened and we were greeted by gasps of shock from my family's staff.

_'I probably look horrible.'_ (I still hadn't seen myself in a mirror yet)

"What happened?!" Dad asked as he grabbed me from Kyoya and brought me inside.

As Kyoya explained what had happened, dad led me down the hall and into a bathroom where he sat me down on the chair that was in front of the vanity. Then he carefully took off my bandages and inspected my cut.

Slowly he said, "the bleeding's stopped. You did a good job stitching her up, Kyoya."

"It needed stitches?" I asked in disbelief. Dad nodded his head and I sighed.

As dad stood up he said, "go shower, there's nothing more I can do for you. Once you've finished, come down and I'll put on some new bandages."

I nodded and Kairi came in and helped me upstairs while dad led Kyoya to the door.

**XXXXXXX**

"Ugg, my head hurts," I said as I laid down on my bed to oversee Kairi packing my suitcase for tomorrow. "When I get back Yuka's gonna get it."

"It was only an accident," Kairi said timidly as she pulled some clothes out of my closet.

"That doesn't make my head hurt any less," I pointed out dryly.

"That's not my point. My point is that you should forgive her," Kairi said with a hint of disapproval in her voice.

I put my arm over my eyes and said, "of course I'll forgive her, I've already done that, but just because I forgave her doesn't mean I'm not gonna chew her out for her carelessness."

"Teens these days!" Kairi mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that! And you're still a teen yourself, you're eigh**teen**," I countered hotly.

"Fine, brats these days!" Kairi said as she threw some clothes into my suitcase.

"Hey! Be more carefull with my stuff, and you would be acting like this too if you had smashed your head on a marble floor and a diamond bracelet." I said, taking my arm off my eyes so I could glare at Kairi.

"You're probably right," Kairi said as she disappeared back into my closet. I could tell Kairi was just trying to humor me which really made me mad, but I held my tongue. I wasn't exactly up for an argument in my current condition.

_'Once again, thanks Yuka!'_

There was an awkward silence between which Kairi eventually broke when she called out from the closet, "which dress are you planning on bringing for the gala?"

I winced and brought my hand to my head before answering, "Kyoya had the Hitachiin twins design my dress; I won't see it till Saturday, before the party... I just hope I won't have to wear anything slutty."

"Do you want to pack a back-up dress?"

I didn't answer for a minute, letting myself think it over carefully before answering, "no, I think I'll just trust Kyoya and wear whatever the twins made. Besides, I'll need the extra room to bring back all the souvenirs Hiroki and Sakura want."

Kairi gave a small laugh, "your siblings sure are something else."

"Yes, they are," I answered smiling.

As Kairi finished packing there was a small knock on my door. "Yes?" I called timidly, all I wanted to do right now was crawl under my covers and go to sleep.

The door to my room opened and my dad walked in. "I want to talk to you," he said before glancing at Kairi who got the message and excused herself.

Dad sat down on the edge of the bed and I sat up to listen to what he had to say. "While you're at the party you need to remember your manners and do whatever Mr. Ohtori wants."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I know, I know, don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you, especially when this happened today?" Dad said, gently putting his hand on my injured head.

I winced before saying, "Yuka won't be there so I'll be fine."

Dad gave me a bitter smile before he said, "I know, just... Just be careful." Dad looked like he wanted to say more but he stayed quiet. All he did was kiss me softly on the forehead before wishing me good night and exiting the room, leaving me to stare wonderingly after him.

But I was too tired to think much about it, I just shrugged my shoulders, crawled under the covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was slow, sorry. Unfortunately, almost every story has a filler chapter or two so live with it.**

**Next time: To the Kazahara's.**

**-Karolyn Grace**


End file.
